Hero Complex
by zeitgeist21st
Summary: The daughter of the world's greatest superhero never wanted to become one herself. Now, to her misfortune, she is thrown into a whole universe of teen heroes and has no choice but to play along. Set after Season Two of my other story "The Phantoms" (beware of spoilers) Originally published October 16th, 2011 under the name "Ophelia the Titan"
1. Crossing Over

She got out of there as fast as she could. Her dress made running difficult. It was constricting around her ribs so it was hard to breath and the skirt was long and heavy. She had to carry the skirt so she wouldn't have to trip over it. _Maybe that's why Grandma Manson makes me wear these big frilly dresses,_ she thought,_ they're really hard to run away in_. Earlier, she had planned to leave sneak out of the party and go blading around the Ghost Zone with her friends. But the news was too much for her, so she grabbed the backpack she had hidden away earlier that evening and ran out before anyone noticed. She didn't want any of this, why can't they give it to someone else?

She ran down the halls until she had to stop. She sensed someone was in one of the rooms she had passed. Someone human, but not from the Human Plane. She went back and found an open door, it look hacked open as the panel by the door was still blinking "Access Denied" as if it was still shut. She walked in, the laser sensors of the second doorway were deflected by a set of small mirrors.

"Whoever this guy is, they know what they are doing." She thought aloud.

The third door was pried open by a large red metal "X", she walked under it and found the culprit trying to hack into a large storage device.

"You're not from around here, are you?" she asked the culprit.

In surprise he turned around to see who spoke to him. Ophelia saw the guy was wearing a black full body suit with gray gloves with fringed ends and a silver utility belt. He had a tattered black cape with a gray interior and a gray mask made to look like a skull's face. A red "x" was slashed across his chest. He was slim but definitely had muscle.

"How did you guess that?" he asked, his voice was morphed. She assumed there was a device built into the mask.

"Well first of all you broke in using gadgets when everyone knows that humans are intangible in the Ghost Zone." the guy's eyes widened in an "you could have told me that earlier" expression, which was strange to see on someone wearing a mask. Ophelia smiled and continued.

"Second: you're wearing a mask. Some people around hear may wear jumpsuits, but no one has a secret identity anymore. And third: No one in their right mind would try to steal _that thing_ if they knew what it was." she pointed to the large capsule in the now opened storage device.

"Who are you, and why should I care?" he said in a sarcastic manner.

"I'm Ophelia Fenton, and it looks like I'm the one who'll be sending you to jail. A better question is who are you and why in the Ghost Zone would you want to steal _that_?"

"The name's Red-X, I was hired to steal it. If you're the only thing standing in my way, it will be the easiest money I've ever made." He did a somersault and tried to kick her, but she dodged it easily. She grabbed him by the cape and swung him down to the ground.

"Are you so sure about that?" she taunted.

He got up and swung a punch at her and she blocked it. She punched him and sent him flying across the room. He got up and opened his palm. Red foam shot out of it and aimed straight for Ophelia. She managed to dodge that too.

"Nice suit." Ophelia remarked

"Nice dress." Red-X countered. Ophelia didn't like that. Sharp red x's appeared at his wrists and he ran over to swing at her. He didn't hit her but managed to tear at her dress until it the skirt was above the knee, there were barely any sleeves and the neckline was shortened.

He whistled. "The legs are nicer."

He grabbed at the capsule but Ophelia was able to knock him away. He bounced off the wall and knocked her to the ground.

"I'd like to stick around but I've got a job to do." He grabbed the capsule and pressed a button on his belt. A red x-shaped portal appeared right next to him. "Catch you later, Cutie."

Before he could escape Ophelia got up and knocked the capsule out of his hand. Unfortunately, that also knocked both of them into the portal and it closed after them.

* * *

The two of them landed of the rooftop of a four story building. They landed rather roughly as Ophelia had knocked them into the portal. Ophelia looked around her. It was a city, they were on Earth. But this wasn't Ophelia's Earth, she felt that the moment they landed, so she assumed it must be the Earth this Red-X guy resides.

"Where are we? And don't say Earth." she told the punk who tossed her here.

"This is Jump City." he announced irritated.

"Jump City? That can't be it's real name."

"Call it whatever you like, Cutie, you're stuck here. The suit only had enough energy for two trips."

"Don't call me Cutie." she barked. She kicked at him but this time he caught her foot and swung her to a wall. When she got up he stuck her to the wall with and adhesive red x. She tried to go intangible but nothing happened. She remembered that she still had the inhibitor on her wrist. _Thanks Grandma_, she thought, _now I'm_ really_ stuck here._

Red-X walked over and lifted her chin so her eyes would meet his.

"Thanks to you, I have to call up my employer and get more xenothium for the suit. He'll end up taking it out of my paycheck and xenothium does not come cheap." He pulled a cell phone from his belt, "Perhaps he'll be more kind once I give him something, or someone, to trade with for the capsule."

He shoved Ophelia's head to the wall behind her before walking away. She struggled in the bondage to no avail; whatever the stuff is made out of, it was pretty strong. In her frustration she kicked the wall hard. She was startled by the sound of it cracking. She gave it another kick and felt her foot leave a dent in the wall. _Maybe the cuff shorted on the ride over here, _she theorized, _and now I've got my strength back. _She smiled as continued to kick the wall behind her.

Red-X finished his phone call he turned to find a very large hole in the cover by an X, he ran over to investigate and found only a pair of broken heals and a torn up pink dress lying on a staircase on the other side of the wall.

* * *

Ophelia exited the building and entered into the streets. She looked at a shop window to examine herself. For some weird reason, she still had her amethyst eyes and white hair, albeit messed up from the fight. She wore a white tank top under a black mid drift with a wide neckline and long sleeves. She had white denim shorts that was an inch away from being too short. The only thing that was off was her bare feet. She went into her backpack pulled out a pair of Doc Martins and her lucky goggles. She slipped the boots on and place the goggles on her head after she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.  
She went rummaging through her bag until she found her phone. She dialed her mother's number to find the phone incompatible to the service of this universe. Frustrated, she threw her phone across the street.

"Okay, I'm in a completely different universe with no powers and no way of getting home." Ophelia thought aloud. "How could this get any worse?"

A motorcycle raced by, nearly running her over where she stood. She was too bad a mood to ignore it.

"Hey Meathead," She shouted after the driver "Keep that tacky rust pile off the sidewalk!"

She heard the motorcycle screech to a halt and then turn around towards her. When it stopped she got to see the driver. He was well built, with grey skin and black tattoos. He wore and black tank top as well as black pants, boots, and fingerless gloves. He was wearing a helmet that barely covered his black shaggy hair.

"You dare call my bike a tacky rust pile!" he shouted at Ophelia.

"I dare, and having a closer look at it I see it's even uglier that I thought."

Usually, she doesn't pick fights like these, but the night wasn't getting better and she didn't have a lot to lose to keep her from picking a fight with a scary biker dude.

"Do you know who I am?" he said indignantly.

"I know you don't only break traffic laws." she pointed to the box strapped to the back of the motorcycle. It had the words "Property of STAR Labs" stamped on it, the biggest dead give away she'd seen. And he wasn't even trying to hide it.

"They're upgrades for my ride, to make it go faster, withstand most weaponry, help me pick up more chicks." He was looking her over when he said that.

"Put diamonds on dirt, it's still dirt. Are you going to steal something to make you a better driver as well? Or maybe less repulsive?"

He was steaming, it made Ophelia smile that she was bruising the guys pride.

"You think I'm a horrible rider?"

"I don't think, I know. I've seen dead people ride better than you, and on more stylish motorcycles at that." Apparently, they don't get a lot of ghosts around here because he was fuming at that comment.

"I'm Johnny Rancid, the best and toughest rider in Jump City. No one, not even Bird Boy can outrace me. I am not taking lip by some brat about my ride."

"Well this brat can outrace you on her roller blades without breaking a sweat."

"That sounds like a challenge to me." he smiled at this, apparently he likes a challenge. "How about a race? First one to the Tower wins."

_Might as well_, Ophelia thought, _got nothing better to do and he might know somewhere that will get me home._

"Fine, where is this Tower?"

An incredulous look spread on his face.

"Titans Tower, the big T-shape building on a small island off shore? Home of the Teen Titans? You don't know where that is?"

"Who are the Teen Titans?"

"Where are you from!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Earth." she innocently smiled.

* * *

Rancid gave her the directions of the route they would take for the race. Ophelia pulled out her blades from her bag and strapped them on. She also put on a pair of fingerless gloves, just in case. When she was ready to race she put her lucky goggles over her eyes. And stood next to Rancid in a racing position.

"On your mark," Rancid announced. "Get set," left drove off before he said go.

Ophelia raced after him and managed to roll up next to him. He pulled out a laser gun and shot at her. She dodged out of the way and rolled to the other side of him.

"Dirty cheat!" she shouted at him.

"Never said we couldn't play dirty," he smirked and rode off. Ophelia rolled faster and flew past him on the blades. He pushed a button and grappling hook towards her. She rolled to the side and kicked the hook towards a lamp post where it entangled itself. Rancid pulled out a knife to cut the wire before it could pull at the motorcycle. She turned around and faced him, skating backwards.

"I've fought things a lot worse than a tricked out tricycle. You have to do better than that." she then added a bit more juice to lose him. Steam was coming put of his ears in fury. He gave his bike a little more gas to catch up with her.

He didn't catch up to her until they were a fourth of the way there. When he got close enough he shot a water balloon full of motor oil over Ophelia's head. The balloon exploded a few yards behind her, leaving an oil slick in her way. She did a flying somersault to leap over the goo, leaving Rancid to try to avoid the slick. He rode through the slick, it took him a while to gain control of his bike. By then Ophelia was already at the shore. She pushed a button on each of the blades and rockets appeared at the heel, the rockets propelled her over the water. Rancid caught up with her half way across the water. When he got close he swung at her. She dodged by leaping in the air and landing on the handle bars of Rancid's bike.

"Get off, girl!" he shouted.

"As you wish." she got off by giving a mighty kick at Rancid's bike. The force was able to propel her forwards while pushing him back. When she reached the shore of the island and rolled all the way to the large T-shaped tower and touched the wall. Rancid made it by the time the alarms went off.

"Sorry, girl. Looks like you have to face the Titans yourself." With that he rode back to the city laughing.

"You rotten punk, cheat!" Ophelia rode after him and grabbed him before he could reached the water. She threw him off his motorcycle, causing it the drive into the water and drown.

"You little brat! You killed my bike!" He pulled out his gun and shot at her.

* * *

By the time the Titans came down to face the intruder, Rancid was out cold and Ophelia was sitting him replacing her blades with the Docs.

When the fight was over and she got her shoes on she was approached by the strangest cast of characters she ever saw alive. They were all teens, Ophelia guessed that the oldest must be almost eighteen. The largest of the group was a black boy with no hair. Half of him was made of mechanical parts and one of his arms was turned into a weapon. The second tallest was a girl with red hair and really green eyes, even the sclera were a lighter shade of green. She wore a really purple outfit consisting of a mid drift top, a super miniskirt, and boots that went all the way up to her mid-thigh. She had a metal collar and metal demi-gloves. She was floating and her hands were glowing with green energy, similar to Ophelia's ghost rays but she knew that weren't. She could tell she was extraterrestrial, even though she never seen or sensed one before. The only other girl had a blue cape with the hood over her head, the cape cover everything else so only her blue-violet eyes shone through. She was floating as well. Ophelia sensed something strong in her that gave her a chill. She didn't know what it was, but she knew the girl wasn't all the way human. The boy next to her was all green: green hair, green skin, green eyes. A fang popped out from the lower left side of his mouth. He wore and black and purple jump suit with grey belt and gloves and purple tennis shoes. Leading the gang, Ophelia sensed, was the only full human of the five. He had spiky black hair and a domino mask. His outfit had the color scheme of a traffic light: a red tunic with yellow straps and a black and yellow "R" insignia (she guessed his name starts with an R) he had green sleeves, green gloves, and green pants with black steel toed boots. This outfit was completed with a black cape with a yellow interior. _More capes,_ Ophelia thought, _this universe must be riddled with capes._

"Sorry for intruding on your home," Ophelia said to the teens. "I was racing this guy, I think he said his name was Johnny Rancid, and he wanted this place to be the finish line. I guess he wanted you to fight me if I won so he could give me the slip."

"You beat Johnny Rancid in a race?" said the traffic light boy.

"Well, yeah. He cheats, a lot."

"What happened to his motorcycle?" asked the cyborg.

"It downed in the ocean, taking a box from 'STAR Labs' with it."

"He must have been the robbery call we just got." said the green kid.

The alien girl flew up to Ophelia, with an over excited smile.

"Tell me, please" she said, "Who-are-you-where-did-you-come-from-how-did-you-get-here-and-do-you-wish-to-be-my-friend?"

Ophelia blinked while trying to process the question. "Ophelia Fenton, the Ghost Zone, some thief with a portal, and sure, I don't see why not."

The alien girl squealed in joy and gave her a rib-cracking hug.

"Easy, Star, I don't think the girl can breath" the spiky haired boy said.

"I can't" Ophelia choked out. Turns out she still needed to breath when she is wearing a semi-functional ecto-inhibitor.

Star let Ophelia go, The spiky haired boy helped her up.

"Sorry about that, she can get over excited."

"That's okay," Ophelia said, once she regained her breath. "I should be the overexcited one, I've never seen a real live alien before."

"I'm Robin," the spiky haired boy introduced himself. "The girl you just spoke to is Starfire. The girl in the blue hood is Raven, the cyborg is well...Cyborg, and the green kid is Beast Boy. We are the Teen Titans."

"Those names are cool and all," Ophelia said, "But what are your real ones? It's only fair to know since I told you mine."

The Titans looked at each other a little confused.

"Sorry Ophelia, but we can't just tell you our names." Robin told her.

"This universe still does secret identities?" Ophelia said, truly interested.

"Your's doesn't?"

"We used to, but after Phantom Planet nobody bothered anymore. As for me, I never had a chance."

This opened up a lot more questions than it answered, but before anyone could ask the Titan's communicators went off. Robin opened his and read the report.

"Trouble downtown. Let's move out."

"Friend Ophelia," Starfire said to the snow-haired girl. "Do you wish to accompany us in the fighting of the crime."

"No tanks," was her reply. "I'm actually not a big fan of the sport. If you could, could you direct me to a place that can help me get this off?"

She rolled up her sleeve to show the inhibitor on her wrist. Starfire motioned Cyborg to take a look at it. He was perplexed, having never seen technology like the inhibitor.

"Star Labs might know how to remove it," Cyborg said after analyzing the device "but they'll have to know what it is first."

"That's funny, that punk over there had just robbed the place. I can retrieve his spoils and return it to them while I'm there."

"Do you want us to give you a ride?" Beast Boy asked, "it's downtown so we were heading there anyway."

"Might as well, I don't want to put blades back on just yet." Ophelia smiled as she pulled the goggles off her eyes, revealing them to be a sparkling amethyst.

"We'll be taking T-car, it's a five seater so one of us might have to give up our seat."

"I'll take the R-cycle," Robin said "Besides, I need to take that guy in." he was pointing at Johnny Rancid, who was still out cold on the ground.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

* * *

The Titans dropped her off in front of Star Labs and then headed to their mission. She managed to open the door with the box in her hand. It turned out that the box was supposed to protect the devices insides from anything outside, water included. When she reached the security desk she placed the box on the counter, the loud thud told her that the box was supposed to be too heavy for her.

"Can I help you, miss?" asked the security guard at the front desk.

"Yes, please." She replied sweetly, "I came here to do two things: one is to return this to it's rightful owners." pointing to the box. "And the other is too gain some assistance in the removal of this device." she lifted her wrist to show the inhibitor to the guard.

"It seems like both reasons belong to the same floor, follow me."

Ophelia picked up the box and followed the security guard to the elevator. He pushed the button and gave her a visitors badge.

"I'll call upstairs so they will be expecting you, someone will show you where to go."

"Thank you, sir." Ophelia said before the elevator doors closed.

When she reached the floor he directed her to, however, no one was then to meet her. Curious, she walked down the halls to see if anyone was there at all. She found a door left open and entered. Everyone was on the floor unconscious, the little traces of smoke indicated knock out gas was used on them. The gas diffused enough that it wouldn't affect her but not enough that she couldn't see anything to far ahead. She found a table and put the box down and walked towards where she hoped the window would be. Instead, she found a locked door. The door could only be opened by someone swiping their ID card through the reader. Seeing this, Ophelia went to the closest person to use their card. Their card was gone, she concluded that whomever knocked them out stole their card. She then went over to the next person and picked up their card. She swiped it and the door opened for her.

Ophelia was glad to be in a room with clean air, she wasn't glad with what she found inside.

_Him again!_

It was Red-X again, he was stealing what looked like red tubes. He was loading them into a case before he saw that someone else is there.

"You again!" he was both surprised and annoyed to find the white haired girl from before.

"What's that stuff, more treasure for your employer?"

"It's Xenothium, thanks to your little disappearing act my employer refused to refuel my suit. Now I have to steal it from here. Luckily the security here is pretty poor."

"I'll say, the security guard let me in here without asking any questions."

He got up and got himself ready to fight. "I suppose you won't let me leave here with the xenothium ."

"I suppose I have to stop you." she got herself ready also. She ran up and did a jumping kick, Red-X dodged out of the way easily.

"Were you trying to hit me?" he asked in mocking tone. He then opened his palms to shoot her with the foam. He was confused when nothing came out.

"Actually, I was gabbing for this." She held up Red-X's utility belt, it doubled as the power source for his suit. He was surprised and angry to find the belt in her hands.

She pulled out a vile of xenothium from the belt and examined it.

"Careful!" he shouted,"That stuff is highly combustable and very dangerous!"

"Highly combustable?" she smiled at the words, "That's just what I needed." she opened the vile and rolled up her sleeve. She poured a drop of the red liquid onto the inhibitor and in exploded on contact. A smile grew when she heard the destroyed inhibitor hit the ground.

Immediately her powers rushed back to life. Her purple eyes glowed in delight, as she floated a foot into the air. Red-X just stood their in surprise and worry, he had no clue what he was going up against.

"Now" Ophelia said. Her glowing eyes pierced into Red-X's, startling him. "Where were we?"

* * *

The Titans were having a hard time facing their opponent. It was a giant mechanical centipede, it was eating every metal thing in sight. Starfire was using her starbolts on the beast without mug success. Raven was using her psychokinesis to throw whatever she could find at the weak points in the metal (she thought it would be the hinges). The robot bug was hurt, and swatted Raven towards a building in retaliation. Beast Boy managed to catch her as a pterodactyl before she actually hit the building. Cyborg was using his sonic canon to shoot the thing in the head. This drew the bugs attention to the half-metallic man and it licked it's lips.

"Uh oh," he said before he promptly ran away from the hungry centipede. "Bad bug! Bad, bad, Bug! I am not on the menu!"

Robin was run on the centipede's back and was using his freezing disks to freeze the hinges of the insect so it wouldn't move. That worked... for about two seconds. The hinges snapped the ice off and the bug flung the Boy Wonder a good twenty feet in the air. Starfire grabbed him when he was starting to fall.

Beast Boy leaped onto the centipede as a jaguar and started to claw at it. He then chewed at it as a wolf, then clawed again as a bear. All it got him were broken nails and another reason to go to the dentist. The centipede flung the green teen up in the air and knocked him into a bus.

"Dude," he said in irritation, "We're being squashed by a bug."

Starfire and Robin were on the ground trying to figure out what to next. When a familiar voice was heard from behind him.

"Hey guys," Ophelia said, thoroughly spooking the two of them. "How's the fight going?"

They tried to regain their senses when they noticed something they hadn't in Ophelia before. It was dark as the centipede had eaten all the light posts, but they were able to see her perfectly clear. She was glowing. Her eyes were glowing brighter than the rest of her, illuminating the two in a faint purple light. She was also wearing a grey utility belt with a red X on the buckle.

"Bad," Starfire said when she fully regained her senses. "We are getting the kicking of the butt from the monstrous mechanical beast."

Ophelia giggled a little. "Hah, you're getting squashed by a giant bug."

"That's what I just said!" Beast Boy said fifty feet away.

"It appears to be impenetrable," Robin explained, " made of a strong alloy."

Ophelia took a good look at the machine. "You sure it's not just plated? 100% impenetrable alloy isn't exactly cheap, at least not where I come from. A good blow from the inside might do the trick."

"You may be correct, but how are we supposed to get inside?" Starfire asked.

"Leave that to me." Ophelia said. She put on her goggles and flew up to the mechanical insect.

"Since when can the girl fly?" Cyborg said as walked up to the other two Titans. They both shrugged.

She phased into the creature and found that it was mostly hollow. Their were a few support beams but most of the electrical wiring and circuit boards were along the walls. The guy who made this creature must have been very confident about the plating, she thought, they definitely don't have ghosts here. She took of Red-X's belt and looked at it smiling.

"Might as well kill two birds with one stone while I'm here."

She planted viles of xenothium onto breaking points of the creature. She did this while moving her way up to the head, where she put the belt as well as the rest of the xenothium right in the back of the throat.

When she was done she flew out of the creature. She saw that the Titans were still trying to destroy the monstrous machine.

"Oh, this certainly won't do." She flew over and picked up the first Titan she could find, which happened to be Beast Boy.

"Hey, what gives?"

"Just keeping you out of harms way."

He put him down on the roof of a ten story building. "Stay here." she told him. She went back grabbed Cyborg, who was in the clutches of the mechanical creature and about to be eaten. She turned him intangible and pulled him out.

"Tingly." he managed to say in his surprised state.

"Why does everyone say that?" she asked.

She flew up to Starfire and Raven. "Follow me." she said and the girls did. Starfire was already carrying Robin and brought him with her. Ophelia dropped Cyborg by Beast Boy just as Starfire placed Robin down and Raven landed.

"Stay put, you guys." She told the Titans. "You're not gonna want to miss this."

She flew over to the beast and charged up a large purple ecto-ray. She held it up and aimed for the insect's mouth.

"Fire in the hole!" she cried as she threw the beam into the mechanical centipede, detonating the utility belt as well as the rest of the xenothium. The bug exploded in a vivid red blast. Ophelia turned herself intangible to avoid being hit by flying shrapnel.

She landed on the rooftop in front of the Titans, who were awestruck by the girl's performance. She took off the goggles and smiled at them, her amethyst eyes sparkling.

Robin attempted to speak.

"Um, that was..."

"Glorious!" Starfire interrupted. She flew over and gave Ophelia a hug. She didn't need to breath now so she let her squeeze rightly.

"Yeah," Beast Boy added "the way you flew right into the bug, and then you used that purple ray. You didn't even break a sweat."

"And the way you saved me from becoming a late night snack," Cyborg commented. "How did you even do that?"

"I just turned you intangible and slipped you through. No biggy."

"Well, thanks anyway."

Ophelia blushed. She had always gotten praise after her fights, mostly from her parents and sometimes the police. But she never got thanked by super powered teens before, it made her feel special.

She changed into the form that came most naturally to her back home in the Human Plane. Her green eyes glowed through the long and messy black hair.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

At the Tower, the Titans let Ophelia use their communication system to call up her parents. Cyborg helped her get a connection to her duoverse and send a request to their video chat account. It wasn't too hard, he explained, the communicators are already set to work inter-dimensionally since a couple of their members can travel to other dimensions.

The Titans saw two faces on the screen. One belonged to a woman with black hair and lilac eyes. She looked to be at about her mid-twenties. She had the same facial features as Ophelia so the Titans guessed her to be her older sister. The other person was a man about the same age as the woman. He had snow-white hair and glowing green eyes. He was wearing a black jump suit with a white collar, white stripes along the sides of his midsection, and white gloves. On his chest was a symbol of a D with a P inside. He, too, had similar traits to Ophelia so they assumed that the three of them were related somehow.

The two were surprised to see Ophelia on screen.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad" Ophelia greeted. The two on the screen seemed to be happy to see their daughter alive and well.

"Ophelia," said her father, "Where have you been? We've looking everywhere for you."

"We thought the worst when we saw bits of your dress in the vault." her mother added in. "What happened there anyway? It looked like someone broke in."

"That's because someone did." Ophelia answered. "I caught this guy trying to steal the capsule and intervened. He tried to escape into his own universe and I went after him unintentionally. I caught him and brought him to justice, though, so it's alright."

"Why would anyone want to steal the capsule?" her mother asked.

"I don't know, the guy said someone hired him to steal it for them. This place is pretty weird though, so the employer may not know what it was themselves. No offense to you guys." she turned to the Titans, hoping she hadn't insulted them in the process of the explanation.

"Still, they must know what it is in order to know where it is." Her father said. "How would they know how to even get to the Ghost Zone anyway. I'm assume the universe is not part of our set, is it?"

"No, I sensed the disconnection before I even entered the portal. They don't even have ghosts here, apparently the mainstream ideal is that ghosts don't exist." she said that with an irritated tone. The Titans, Raven excluded, were really confused hearing the conversation.

"Dude, do you have any clue what they are talking about?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg. Cyborg gave a shrug.

"Ghosts don't exist, right Raven?"

Raven smiled, she never smiles. "Maybe not in this plane of existence."

Raven sensed something in her, even when Ophelia had the inhibitor. She was human, she knew that much. But she was also was something else. Something familiar and yet not. The conversation between Fenton filled in the gaps. She is half ghost, Raven thought, her and her father both. How is that even possible?

"A universe without ghosts and someone from there tries to steal one of the most dangerous things in the history of the Ghost Zone." Ophelia's mother said. "This has to be investigated."

Ophelia's eyes lit up in shock. She knew what that means.

"Mom, Wait! It could be just a fluke. Yeah, he could have made a wrong turn. I mean, he didn't eve know he could turn intangible."

"I'm sorry, Ophelia." her mother said, she was clearly upset. "This could be very serious. We can't leave this alone."

"No, please. This isn't fair! I don't want to stay here and play detective. I want to go home, I want to see my friends. I just want my life before all this." She was in tears. Something else was wrong here, the Titans could tell. Raven noticed that Ophelia was playing with a ring on her finger. It was green with a skull engraved on it. Raven guessed that whatever Ophelia was talking about, it had something to do with that ring.

Robin went up to the screen and stood next to Ophelia. He pit his hand on her shoulder.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, if I may call you that."

"Professionally, I go by Ms. Manson." replied Ophelia's mother. "In this form he goes professionally by Danny Phantom. But Mr. and Mrs. Fenton is fine."

"Well Mr. Phantom, Ms. Manson. I'm Robin, I lead the Teen Titans. We are a group of super powered teens that protect the world from all forms of evil. I have never seen anything like your daughter before. If she need to stay in this universe to investigate, then we'll be more than happy to take her in. We'll be even happier to make her a full fledged Titan." He pulled out a communicator to offer her.

The Fentons on the monitor looked worried. Ophelia's face was hidden, but the Titans could see the glow of her green eyes from where they were standing. Ophelia was really upset, but she pulled herself together enough to speak.

"Look Robin, this is all very flattering and I know that you mean well. I am not a superhero, I don't want to be one. I just want to have as close to a normal life as I possibly can with my powers. The only reason I'm investigating is because of a law passed against my father and me forcing us to intervene in any crime we come across. I must respectfully decline your offer."

The Titans were saddened to the hear that.

"It's okay, I understand." Robin replied, he was disappointed but sympathetic.

"Ophelia," Danny was speaking. "Maybe it would be a good idea to join the Titans. They should have great forensic skills-"

"The best." Robin added

"If they all have super powers they must have an excellent training program. They might help you when the rest of your powers come in."

"You have more powers!" Beast Boy said, he was completely awestruck.

"And it will also give you somewhere to be while we sort out all this crazy stuff out here."

Ophelia was quiet for a second. Raven saw all of Ophelia's emotions swirl and rage inside her like a tempest. Her anger, fear, joy, and sorrow ebbed and flowed. Ophelia looked at the Titans and then at the communicator Robin still offered in his hand. Finally, her sea of emotions became placid.

"Fine," she said. "But there are conditions to my stay. One: I am not going to be there for every battle, just the ones that you can't handle yourselves. Two: I should have access to all your records to help my investigation, I shall give you the criminal records from my worlds. Three: I should not be inclined to tell you my history or my secrets. I'll tell you whatever you need to know when I want to or when it's important. We can work out the rest of the terms and conditions later, but those are the the most important ones. In the mean time," She took the communicator from his hand. "I accept."

Everyone smiled, including Raven. "You are now an Honorary Titan." Robin happily declared.

"Welcome friend!" Starfire gave Ophelia another of her death hugs. This time, Ophelia let her finish now that she didn't need to breath. "I shall make you the Tamaranian feast of friendship." The rest of the Titans grew pale at the thought of Starfire cooking food from her home planet.

Ophelia shrugged them off. "Can't wait to try it."

Starfire flew to the kitchen to prepare the meal. She looked around her and took everything in. She was in a completely new world. One of superheroes and aliens and criminals in capes. She had no idea what she had gotten herself into, but she knew it would be interesting.


	2. Titans North

Ophelia was looking out the window of the T-car as Cyborg was driving her to her new home. She had been with the Titans for a week in Jump City. Her investigation had led her to Evergreen, a place Ophelia had found out is where Amity Park would have been according to the geography of this world.

The Titans decided to move her to another section that just happened to have a Tower in Evergreen. Like most of the branches, Titans North was fairly new. They were formed after the attack by the Brotherhood of Evil.

"Are they any good?" She asked the Titans West.

"We never heard a complaint or distress call from them since the Tower was built." Robin assured.

"Evergreen itself is a very beautiful city. Your very lucky to be relocated there." Starfire was being her normal cheery self, despite the fact that her new friend was moving away.

"We do routine check ups of the new Towers every four months, so it won't be too long until we see each other again." Beast Boy was the most upset about Ophelia moving away. She was the only one who laughed at his jokes (being similar to her father's own horrible puns) and the only one who would side with him in ordering vegan dishes at restaurants. When he heard that she was moving to Evergreen, he was in tears at the thought of all the things she was taking with her.

"Victor," she said while staring into the blurry forest. They never told her their real names. After day three it got on her nerves so she read them to find out their identities. They were mad at first, but then they thought it was silly hiding themselves from someone they were so close with.

"Yes, Ophelia?" He did a quick look at her before returning his eyes to the road.

"Do they know anything about me? Like, have you told them why I'm here and everything?"

"We didn't tell them about you yet, they think it's just one of our check ups. Your investigation results fell right around my turn. We thought it would be fun to surprise them with you. Plus, you're hard to explain over the phone."

Ophelia blushed coyly.

"Are they nice? You didn't dump all the juvies up here, did you? 'Cause if you did, that would be pretty awesome."

The Tower came into view. Like all the Titans Tower it was T-shaped. This one was built above the main river leading to Lake Evergreen with a waterfall pouring at the base of the tower. It was semi-hidden in the forest and it overlooked the city of Evergreen halfway up a mountain. Ophelia gasped at the sight of the place. Starfire was right, it was beautiful.

Cyborg laughed. "Their nice kids, I promise you that. I will admit, two of them did start out on the wrong side but they're alright."

Ophelia's eyes glowed in Cyborg's direction. "I'll be the judge of that." she said with a mischievous smile.

* * *

"Come on you guys, he'll be here any minute!"

Jinx ran around frantic trying to get the Tower clean for Cyborg. Her boyfriend Kid Flash was on the sofa playing video games with the Herald. Argent was reading a magazine at the kitchen table. She used her telekinetic energy powers to clean the dishes.

"You shouldn't worry about it, Babe." Kid Flash consoled his girlfriend, eyes glued to the screen. "It's just Cyborg. He's just checking to make sure that we haven't killed each other yet."

"Yeah, it's not like the guy is royalty." Argent added.

"I just don't want him to think the place is falling apart under my leadership. Where are Jericho and Ravager?"

"Ravager is at the obstacle course." Herald said. "And Jericho is probably playing music in the woods like he usually does."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Leave it to those two to wonder off at an important time. KF, would you please get off your butt and do some cleaning."

As his girlfriend commanded, Kid Flash paused his game and used his super speed to clean the entire Tower in under two minutes. When he was done he ran straight back to his game and continued to play it, beating Herald savagely.

Jinx smirked, she sat next to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" she gave him a kiss on the cheek as thanks. Kid Flash blushed and lost focus on the game, the Herald won. Behind Kid Flash's back, Herald was handing Jinx a ten dollar bill.

An alarm went off that drew everyone's attention. Ravager ran into the room, her mask on and katannas in hand. She was ready to fight.

"What's going on?" She asked, "Are we under attack? Is there trouble downtown?"

"No Ravager," Jinx said smiling, "That's the doorbell. I guess Daddy never had any guests over so you wouldn't know what it sounds like."

Ravager gave Jinx a heinous glare with the only eye seen through the mask. Ravager was about to kill the pink haired girl, but the doors slid open as Cyborg entered the room. Everyone dropped what they were doing and turned their attention to the man of metal.

"Hello Titans North." He said cheerily.

"Hello Cyborg." Jinx greeted.

"As you know, this month is your turn for us to check up on you guys. I'm going to spend the next two days watching over you guys seeing how you cooperate with each other. To see if the leadership is respectful , attentive, well planned and ideal." Jinx nodded, feeling that she had already passed the check. "And that the newcomer has become comfortable in their new home." Everyone was looking at Ravager, but she could tell that he wasn't talking about her.

"New meat?" she said flatly, arms crossed.

Cyborg smiled, "How'd you know?"

"We're getting a new member!" Jinx said, shocked. "We already have more in our group than protocol. We must hold the record now."

"She's following an investigation and it led to Evergreen." Cyborg said, "She'll stay here as long as she needs to, which may not be that long. She was actually staying with us at Jump for a week."

"She? We're getting another girl?" Kid Flash asked with a cheery tone that only Jinx caught.

"You know, I was okay with Ravager being here, but DUDE! Now it's four against three, we're drowning in female here." The Herald's remark was met with evil glares by two and a half pairs of eyes.

"Uh..Anyway, she's not an official Titan as she'll explain to you. She's the daughter of a highly respected superhero so she knows the tricks of the trade. She's not from this world so she'll need a little guidance when going around."

"Hey!" said a female voice from nowhere. "You're making me sound like a kid."

Everyone but Cyborg and Ravager jumped at the sound of the unseen girl's voice. Cyborg laughed at the sounds of their shrieks.

The same voice started laughing as a girl appeared out of thin air next to Cyborg. He gave her a high five. She had long jet-black hair with bangs that swept right over her large green eyes, vibrantly glowing with laughter. Her skin was slightly paler than normal, with strokes of pink coloring her cheeks and lips. Her doll-like appearance was emphasized by her outfit: A cross between Steampunk and Lolita with fingerless gloves with a skull ring, brown lace up boots, and a matching bow in her hair. On top of her head was a pair of hazmat goggles with a crack on the top right corner of the red lenses.

"Ophelia," Cyborg said looking down at the young girl, his stature making her seem more doll like. "I'd like to introduce you to Titans North. Titans, this is your new team mate Ophelia Fenton."

"Friends call me Phé for short." She chirped.

They blinked at the creature. How could such a small, frail looking thing help them in fighting crime?

Jinx approached the girl and shook her hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Ophelia." she said with sincerity. "I'm Jinx, I'm leader of Titans North, this is my boyfriend Kid Flash, The guy with the trumpet is the Herald, the silver girl is Argent, and that's-"

"We can introduce ourselves, you know?" Ravager said with a harsh tone. She changed her mood instantly from surly to warm in two seconds flat.

"The name's Rose, Rose Wilson. But on the field you should call me Ravager."

Ophelia shook her girl's hand and smiled as warm as Ravager's welcome. Finally, Ophelia thought, someone who addresses themselves by their real name.

"Nice to meet you Rose, nice to meet all of you. I guess asking for your real names would be pointless for a while."

Everyone but Rose and Cyborg blinked at the young girl. They have never heard of that question before. For most of the Titans, once they had decided to take on the role of a superhero they left their original selves behind. Mostly it was because they had nothing to go back to. On some occasions, however, it's because they want to hide themselves from what they left behind.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me, I'll find out my own way." Her eyes glowed "Besides, it's not like you have anything bad to hide."

Ravager bit her lip.

Cyborg counted in his head and noticed something. "Hey, Where's Jericho?"

"He's outside playing his guitar, as usual." Ravager smiled and rolled her eyes. She finally got comfortable enough to take off her mask. Ophelia was shocked to see the girl's face. Rose looked almost exactly like Ophelia's Ghost Zone form. The only differences were a few minute facial features and her dark blue eyes.

"I guess you'll meet him during dinner tonight, Ophelia." Cyborg said, "Speaking of which, what's there to eat?"

"I was planning on running down to Venice to get a pizza." Kid Flash replied. Ophelia already knew he meant literally running all the way to Italy.

"I thought it was my turn to cook." Argent replied.

"That's why he's getting the pizza." the Herald countered. Annoyed, she shot a red plasma blast at him.

"I can cook." Ophelia replied sheepishly.

"Can she cook?" Jinx asked Cyborg with a questioning glare.

"Cook? This little lady fixed Starfire's cooking to make it edible to human beings. She makes Vegan food that I eat."  
The Titans looked at the girl in awe. Edible Tamaranian food and Cyborg eating Vegan are both unheard of. That china doll of a girl must be a culinary genius.

"I learned from my mother," Ophelia added, "She's ultra-recyclo vegetarian."

Question marks fluttered over their heads. Ophelia rolled her eyes.  
"It basically means she eats dirt and found way to make it taste good."

"Maybe you should cook." Argent said.

"Well, I'm still getting the pizza." Kid Flash said. To Ophelia, he explained: "I have a rapid metabolism and will need something to eat before dinner."

Ophelia nodded in understanding. Jinx left with Cyborg to grab their bags from the T-car and discuss the living arrangement. Ophelia walked over to the giant screen and switched it to computer mode, turning off the boys' game.

"Hey!" Herald and Kid Flash protested.

"Sorry," She told them, "I need to borrow your computer for a sec."

Ophelia plugged in an external drive into the computer. As soon as it was in, she started downloaded files into the TN main hard drive.

Ravager decided to go up to her. She saw that she was downloading evidence files and what appears to be a rogues gallery that was labeled GZ.

"So," Ravager said to Ophelia, "where are you from exactly?"

"A duoverse separate from your multiverse." Ophelia explained.

"Whoa," Argent said, "How did you get here?"

"It's a long story: jerky thief broke into a vault in the Ghost Zone, I stumbled upon him, fell into a portal and ended up in this universe….Okay, maybe it's not that long of a story."

"What's the Ghost Zone?" Herald asked, "I've never heard of it before."

Ophelia pulled her attention from the screen and looked at him. She sighed as she processed an explanation in her head.

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Not really." was Kid Flash's reply

Ophelia eyed him weird.

"Well, where I come from there are two worlds: the Human Plane, which has an earth similar to this one, and the Ghost Zone, a dimension inhabited by the deceased and other ectoplasmic entities. The Ghost Zone is the flip side of the Human Plane. Every natural law applied on the Human Plane, the Ghost Zone has the exact opposite. The inhabitants of either dimension are able to break the natural laws of the dimension they don't live in. For example, if a human travels into the Ghost Zone they can become intangible to any object or ghost. A ghost can do that in either dimension, however, so that may not be the best example."

She was about to go on but she saw that she had lost them in translation. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Where did I lose you?"

"The part where there is a dimension that ghosts live in." Kid Flash explained.

"If there is a dimension for humans and a dimension for ghosts, where are you from?" Argent asked.

"Both, or neither. I'm half ghost, and half human. One of four but the only one to actually count as a hybrid species."

"How is that even possible?" Kid Flash said, utterly confused. "Why don't the other ones count?"

"Because two were humans who got into freak lab accidents and one was a clone of one of the guys who got into the freak lab accident. I am the first of my kind to be born with both human DNA and ectoplasm."

"I'm still lost, how did you happen?"

"One of those guys who got into a freak lab accident is my father. Instead of DNA I was given ectoplasmic duplicate, making me exactly 50% ghost and 50% human."

Everyone just gawked at her, incredulous to her claims. Out of all the things they've seen, out of all the stories they've heard, somehow a china doll of a girl being half ghost, a being that shouldn't even exist, was the least believable.

Ravager smiled weakly. "So what can you do?"

Ophelia looked at them with a deadpan expression. "What can you do?"

As she had expected, everyone lit up to brag about their superpowers.

"I can run faster than the speed of light and vibrate my molecules to pass through solid objects." Kid Flash said abruptly.

"I'm a champion kick boxer." The Herald said, he held up his silver horn and showed it to her. "My horn can open rifts in space."

"I can produce energy that could be altered into various objects." Argent added.

"And I can see into my immediate future to help in combat." Ravager said. "I'm also pretty adept in various martial arts and weaponry, and I'm a fast healer. But I asked about your powers."

"It's easier to show rather than explain, I'll be doing a lot of training while I am here so you'll have a lot of chances to see what I've got."

Ravager smiled mischievously, "Why wait, why don't we put you through the course right now?"

* * *

The Titans North obstacle course is a large room under the Tower, below the waterfall. It looked like a cross between a warehouse and a football stadium (minus the field). On the wall to the left was a control panel where Ravager took her seat. Ophelia looked around and stood there confused.

"Hey Rose," she cried to Ravager, "shouldn't an obstacle course have, well, obstacles?"

Ravager turned on a microphone in front of her. "It's automated, I have to pick something. What kind of course do you want: tropical rainforest, subterranean desert, abandoned warehouse?"

"Whatever you recommend will be fine with me."

Rose smiled, "I knew you were going to say that." She typed in a code on the keyboard of the control panel. An automated voice spoke through invisible speakers. "Preparing course 6612-9."

The other titans were exchanging worrisome looks. Kid Flash ran up to Ravager on the control panel and whispered.

"Isn't that a little too much for a first timer? You're the only one who can do that course and Cyborg said she isn't even a real superhero."

Ravager never lost her smile. "Don't you want to see what she can do? We'll consider this her initiation slash hazing ritual."

The course started to set. Large rocks and cliffs formed, large spikes and blades began to form along the formation. Laser guns were aimed to shoot those who tripped over sensors. Parts of the floor slid open to reveal dark chasms below. A screen blinked on the panel and revealed a timer ready to start. Everyone bit Ravager and Ophelia gulped.

"Um…Is this the kind of stuff you use all the time?" she asked.

"It's the one I use." Ravager confirmed, "But if you want, I can put you on the rookie level we use for the babies."

"No, no, this is fine."

Ophelia looked back at the course. She blinked wide eyed. _It's alright_, she thought, _you've went through a lot worse_. She put on her lucky goggles and warmed herself up.

"Ready?" Ravager said through the mic.

"Ready." Ophelia exclaimed. "Alright, timer start in three, two, one, GO!"

Ophelia took off into the rock formation and immediately met a blade that was swinging at her. She ducked out of the way in the nick of time. She saw there were more swinging blades to confront. She jumped up onto the first blade and then hoped from blade to blade until she reached to the top of the formation.

When she stepped on the top the rock crumbled under her feet. She backed up until she hit the wall. She saw the fallen dirt get chewed away by a giant meat grinder._ Whoa, that is hard core!_ She thought.

She found a railing that connected a laser to the wall. Ophelia ran over and leapt onto the railing, swinging her to another cliff. The added weight set off the lasers and they took aim at her. With inhuman agility she managed to dodge every one while running across to the end point.

The cliff ended with a chasm at the bottom. The end was only a few feet past the chasm. Ophelia slid down the cliff and did a rolling start to leap across the chasm. She landed on the other side only a centimeter away from the edge. She ran the last few feet to the endpoint and pivoted to face the Titans.

"Done." she said in a chipper note.

The timer stopped at a minute and two seconds, two seconds behind Rose's record. The Titans stood there with mouthed agape. This went on for half a minute and they roared in applause.

"How did she do that?"

"She didn't even break a sweat."

"That was nice Ophelia. This time use your powers." Cyborg and Jinx arrived half way and had sat in the panel to watch the other half. Jinx had an incredulous look on her face.

"You mean she was holding back!" she exclaimed.

"Aww Cyborg, that's not fun. It's too easy if I use my powers. My mom always tells me I need to hone my human skills.

"Now that you have, let's show them what you've got."

"Fine." she groaned as she roll her eyes.

Cyborg typed in a different code and the course retracted, leaving a large empty room.

"Preparing course 598-C" the automated voice echoed.

Everyone, including Rose went pale. That was the hardest course in the Titan mainframe. No one, not even the oh so devoted Robin, had mastered the course.

"Your parents sent me your stats, I think this will be a good challenge for you. Just let me know when you want me to stop it, the last kid to try this course got hospitalized for a month."

The Titans winced, they saw that themselves.

"If you think I can handle it, then I'll try it. I trust you."

The course unfolded, it was the deadliest thing the Titans had ever seen. It had blades and spikes and lasers and lava and even a vat of acid! All these deadly weapons were knotted together on unstable and nasty floors.

Ophelia gulped wide eyed at the sight. _Holy cow! _She thought _I'm going to die._ She warmed up and set herself to start the course.

"Ready." She yelled.

"Start time in three, two, one, GO!" Cyborg said it this time.

Ophelia ran and a laser immediately shot at her. She put up an ghost shield and the beam deflected to other parts of the course including the now destroyed laser. A large wheel dropped and rolled down a slope and headed right towards her. Ophelia ran up the slope as the wheel passed harmlessly through her, to the shock of Titans North.

When she reached the top of the slope a spring on the floor sent her flying towards a lava pit. A blue ball of energy formed in her hand and she tossed it at the pit. In a moment the entire pit of magma froze into rock. Ophelia gracefully landed on the smooth rock floor.

Deadly spikes than shot out of the walls and headed towards her direction. She turned intangible to avoid them and ran towards the end point. In between her and the end point was a mangled staircase. Blades started hacking at the air over the steps. As soon as Ophelia touched the first step, acid started to drip down the staircase like a deadly waterfall.

"You guys do know that trying to kill a person isn't an effective training method?" Ophelia told them.

Ophelia stepped back and with a running start did three areal flips and landed on a blade. Sensing her weight on the blade, as well as the others lowered themselves down towards the acid steps. Wasting no time, she ran up the steps on blades and made it to the top as the acid devoured the blades.

When she made it to the top she looked down to see another giant meet grinder below her. This one stretched all the way to the end point.

Ophelia materialized a zipline and glided all the way across the sea of teeth. Halfway across, a laser shot and the rope was cut. When she felt the weight drop she dematerialized the zipline and flew the rest of the way down.

With a gentle land on the other side, Ophelia took off her goggles and turned to the semi-mechanical teen in the panel.

"Done." She said with glee.

Cyborg stopped the timer and looked. She finished the course in a minute ten.

"Ophelia, you have just set the course record."

All the Titans cheered for Ophelia, her blushed reddening her pink cheeks.

Reds light started to flash in the room as the alarms set off.

"Trouble." Jinx and Cyborg said simultaneously.

* * *

They reached the location of the distress call: a gym not too far from the Tower. In the gym's boxing/wrestling ring, a ten foot tall red and gold robot was beating down anyone in the ring.

"No one can defeat Atlas!" he exclaimed in triumph.

"I'm guessing his name is Atlas." Ophelia said to her fellow Titans. "Do you guys need me at all or can I go back to the Tower for research?"

"He ranges," Jinx explained, "we may not need you but it might be educational to watch."

"Educate me." Ophelia motioned for the Titans to do their work. She turned invisible as she let them through.

"Hey Atlas," Cyborg shouted. "Your winning streak is about to be broken. Again!"

Atlas turned and faced the Titans. He smiled at his opponents.

"I wouldn't worry about that, you're still nothings to me."

"Titans go!" Jinx shouted as the team resumed their battle formations.

Jinx was the first to attack the robot, she caused the floor to crumble under him and become buried under the rubble. He jumped out of the rubble and tried to punch out Jinx, Kid Flash got her out of the way before that could happen.

Argent materialized a large pair of hands out of plasma energy and punched him with one of them. He got up and tried to swing at her but the hands got in the way. He was forcing against the plasma hands and the two were at a stalemate.

"Big hands for such a little girl." he said.

"Thanks," she replied. "I'm strong for my size."

"But I'm stronger." He then pulled the hands back, dragging Argent with them. A portal opened in her direction and transported her right next to the Herald.

"Thanks," she said.

"That's what I'm here for." he said sheepishly.

Cyborg aimed his sonic canon at Atlas. He shot him square in the torso, smashing him into the wall.

"Booya!" he exclaimed.

Atlas got up, showing a dent where he was blasted. The dent straightened itself out, utterly surprising Cyborg.

"That's new." he said with wide eyes.

"I must thank your friends, Cyborg." Atlas mocked, "If they hadn't convinced my mechanic to quit, I wouldn't have learned to be... self sufficient."

He extended his arm to fire a missile from his palm. The missile spilt into six and exploded at the Titans excluding Ophelia and Ravager. Ravager pounced through the smoke, katanas in hands, and hacked at the robots chest. Every cut made was welded together and smoothed away.

"You think those butter knives will do anything?" he mocked at the blue-eyed heroine. He tried to grab at her but she dodged out of the way. She cut open his back, dodging a defense laser before it went off. She reached in and pulled something from the inside of the automaton.

"What did you just do?"

"I think I just ripped out your healing mechanism." she smiled at her little trophy, the sparks still flying from an electrical current.

"Healing mechanism or no, I will still be victorious." he grabbed her by the arm and fling her to her friends, knocking all of them down. He shot something out of his arms, incasing the six Titans in yellow globes.

"Once again, Atlas is victorious. And I shall take my prizes."

When he reached for the encased Ravager, he was knocked away by an ecto-ray.

"How about a little one on one." Ophelia said as she appeared before him. Her goggles were slightly violet through her white hair.

He was surprised at first but then smirked at the thought of fighting such a fragile looking creature.

"Your spooky entrance is very cute, but I shall not fight you. It would be it be unfair to fight someone at a... disadvantage."

"I guess your right, how about just hand-to-hand?"

"That's a deal then." he said with a smirk. "You'll make a great trophy."

She waved her hand and the boxing ring put itself back together. She walked over and stepped in.

"First down or out for three seconds loses, one round only."

Atlas stepped into the ring.

"Don't be too rough," Cyborg warned from his globe. "You might break something."

"You shouldn't worry about her." Atlas said to the semi-automaton. "I'll be nice and gentle."

"I wasn't talking to you." Cyborg smirked.

Ophelia ducked down and swept him off his feet. He was only down for a second. He swung at her and she caught his arm and threw him off the ring. He managed to catch a rope and used it to sling himself back into the ring. He was set up to do a flying kick a Ophelia's head but she dodged it.

Atlas landed on the ground inside the ring. He ran at her again and she kicked him right in the abdomen. A dent marked the perfect hit and he doubled up in pain (apparently robots can feel pain) but he was still standing.

"So strong for such a weak creature." he said.

"So weak for such a strong machine." she retorted with a smirk.

He extended his arms and shot a ray from his arm. Ophelia put up a shield and the ray deflected and hit Atlas in the dent mark, knocking him to the ground. He was not getting up in three seconds.

"Hey! Hand-to-hand only!"

"Ophelia," Jinx yelled. "he's out cold."

Ophelia flew over to check. She poked his head to check. "Huh, I didn't think that robots can get knocked out."

"You knocked him out with his own arsenal." Kid Flash, "That was awesome!"

"Can we talk about this when we are outside the globes." Ravager said annoyed.

"Sure." Ophelia waved her hand and the bubbles popped, freeing her fellow Titans.

"Do we wait for the Police to come or something?"

At that moment sirens sounded and police officers entreated to take the machine away.

"If they are that fast to clean up the mess, why can't they get over here and arrest the robot before?"

The Titans looked at the girl and shook her head. Clearly she has a lot to learn.

* * *

In the middle of the Evergreen forest, Jericho was strumming on his guitar. He heard the distress signal just fine, but did not want to fight on such a beautiful day. _The others can handle it_, he thought, _I'll get the next one._

The music was beautiful, the entire forest seemed to sway to the melody. It put his mind at peace when plucking the strings and pressing down on the frets. It helps him forget about things he didn't want to think about.

When Rose arrived at the Tower, he was both happy and stressed. Happy that Rose saw the light before she got herself killed and that he gets to work with his little sister. Stressed because the Titans might find out that they are related and connect the dots back to their father. Father. That word never seemed to match the man who contributed to their existence. Father is a warm and kind word belonging to someone who would take care of you and protect you no matter what. He did none of those things. He treated his three only children like minions and didn't care what would happen to them. His own code of ethics (if you could even call it that) and plans were more important than his children's welfare. He should know, he has the scar to prove it.

If any of the Titans find out that Jericho has any connection to him, they will never trust him again. Worst-case scenario, they would think he was working for him and kick him out. He wouldn't have anywhere to go because everyone would know who he is. He might even track him down and try to get him on his side. Sometime he just wished he stayed in Tibet where it was safe.

"Why did you stop playing?"

He jumped and turned to the sound of the voice. It belonged to a girl with dark hair and glowing green eyes. It was dusk so he didn't expect to see the girl very clearly, but yet she saw her clear as day. She wore an outfit similar to Steam Punk and Lolita and had a pale complexion of a china doll.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just liked your music and was worried why you stopped."

He took a chance and signed to her.

_Thanks, I guess I got lost in thought._

"No problem, you didn't really know you were playing for anyone."

He blinked, not many people knew ASL.

_How did you know what I was saying?_

Ophelia looked down at her hands in contemplation and back up at him.

"The same way I know Japanese…. So, were you born mute or did something happen?"

He touched his throat where his scar was. He didn't know whether or not to show her.

"Was that rude to ask? I'm sorry, if it's something personal or too painful you don't have to tell me. Believe, I know what's it's like."

He didn't know what to say at this. He must have looked pained when he touched his throat for her to think that.

"Why don't we just forget about it? My name's Ophelia, by the way."

_Jericho._

"So you were the one that went missing all day. You missed a heck of a fight."

_You're a Titan?_

"Only for a week. I'm now a member of Titans North, so I guess we're team mates."

_Nobody told me._

"I was a surprise, spooked the rest of the team in the introduction. Why weren't you at the fight today?"

_I don't like to fight, honestly. I guess you can call me a pacifist._

"Yeah, I don't care for the heroics either. Takes a lot out of you …or from you."

She walked over and laid down beside Jericho she was staring at the night sky. The stars were glittering like diamonds. He glanced at the girls eyes and they were glittering with the stars.

"They're not the same." she said after a long silence.

_Excuse me?_

"The stars, they aren't the same, at least not for me. My dad is an astronaut. Whenever he was away at work I would just look up into the skies and know where my dad was by using the stars to map out the coordinates he would give me. But these aren't the same stars, and my dad isn't up there. They don't have the same comfort for me like they do at home."

_You aren't from here, are you?_

"I am from Earth, just not this one. I come from a duoverse completely separate with this one. I am as far from home as you can get."

_Why would you want to be so far away from home?_

Ophelia was quiet for a while trying to think of a good answer to his question. During this time Jericho noticed the ring she was twirling on her finger. It was green with a design of a skull with red eyes on top. He lost interest in the ring when he saw her eyes.

They glowed like a fire, illuminating the wood in emerald green. He looked into them without her looking at him. The sadness drowned him, but he felt there was more.

Suddenly she turned and made eye contact with him.

_No, don't ..._

It was too late. He overshadowed her accidentally; he was now in her mind.

"Get out, get OUT!" Ophelia screamed. Her entire body was glowing green as she pulled the blonde boy out of her mind.

He landed on the ground a yard away from her. He was shaking off the experience of being pulled out. No one has ever done that to him before. There had been times people had resisted him and he was stuck in the body, but no one had ever forced him out of their consciousness.

"Why did you do that?" Ophelia shouted, eyes blazing in anger.

His shock had subsided._ I swear I didn't mean to_, he signed, _it just happened._

"Well don't let it happen again, Joseph Wilson, or I'll over shadow you to see how you like it."

His eyes widened. She knew his name! Rose was the only one who knew his name. If she tells the others than they will put two and two together and toss him out.

_Please don't call me that!_ He begged

"What Joseph?"

_No, Wilson._

"Why? Don't you like Rose as a sister?"

_We are not related, we just happen to have the same last name._

"You can't lie to me, I read your psyche. You and Rose have the same hue, only blood relatives have the same hue."

She covered her mouth. Why did she just say that? She never told anyone that before.

_They can't know we are related._

"Why not?"

_Our father is bad news. Rose introduced herself as his daughter and lost any chance at a clean slate. They don't know about me being a Wilson, if they do they might turn me out. Promise me you won't tell anyone._

"I will, even though I think it's a silly insecurity."

_Then you have the fortune of never meeting the man._

"That is up for debate. Right now I had to cook dinner for the team and if we don't hurry Cyborg will eat the whole thing. So how about we get to the Tower and eat?"

Jericho smiled into the sparkling green eyes.

_Sure._

They left the forest for the Tower, enjoying a lighthearted conversation on the way. Ophelia's first day wasn't too bad. She can count it as one of her best first days she ever had.


	3. Family Ties

It had been a week and Ophelia had found barely anything. Red-X had told her (after a lengthy and horrifying interrogation) that the employer's agent was from Evergreen. She compared names and faces to the Rogue's gallery in Jump City and everything had checked out with his story. When she came to Evergreen, she found the search to be pretty easy. But the search instantly turned into a wild goose chase as soon as she found the agent Red X had met. All of it made her head throb and it didn't help that Jinx was on her case about her membership.

"What's your codename?"

"I don't have one, nor do I have a costume or a utility belt or a catchphrase on whatever else superheroes do."

"How are you a superhero if you don't have a codename?"

"I'm not, I'm just a girl with super powers who got shanghaied into the team by a stupid law and a lot of bad luck."

"Whatever your little back story is, you're a Titan now. Titans have codenames and costumes. Why do you think I dress like this all the time?"

"Is that why, I thought you were just a Goth."

Jinx's eyes were hot pink in fury as she made chair Ophelia sat on snap one it's legs and topple over. Ophelia just floated in the air as if the she was still sitting on the chair. All the other Titans were cowering behind the sofa, with the exception of Ravager who was watching TV unphased by the girls' argument. This has been going on for a week, Jinx refused to let Ophelia fight without following proper protocol. Honestly, Ravager didn't care. As long as she could throw punches like she did with Atlas than she could where a bunny suit if all she cared.

"Look, Becca!" Ophelia said, green eyes aflame. "I made a deal with Titans West and they said that it would still apply here. I get to stay here and train while I track down the guy who tried to rob the Observants. No capes, no costumes, no codenames. I was not a hero in my world and the only times I fight is when you guys are in over your heads. I never had a secret identity or a chance to use one. If you want, I can just change my forms in battle."

Jinx raised her hands in surrender.

"Fine, do what you want. But just know this: we have secret identities for a reason."

She stormed off, everything around her was crumbling under pink sparks. Kid Flash ran after her, knowing that he had to calm her down before the whole Tower came down.

Everyone else decided to ignore the situation, everyone except for Jericho. He walked up to her and touched her shoulder. She stood up when she found his presence.

"I can understand why some of you guys need a secret identities. Take you for example, you have a lot of people after you that want you dead. But everyone knows who I am in my world and no matter how much they've tried they haven't killed me yet."

_It's just her thing,_ Jericho signed, _She must be a wanted girl. She was a student at the H.I.V.E. Academy after all._

"Some of you don't even make sense to have secret identities. You guys never go out as civilians. You don't even pretend to be what this world would count as normal human beings. Why would it matter for me to have a secret identity if nobody knows who I am in this world?"

"It's something you learn the hard way, I suppose." Ravager said, eyes still fixed on the screen.

"I suppose." Ophelia was going to let it drop for now.

At that moment, the main screen announced a message from Titans West. Ravager picked up the remote to change whatever channel she was on to see Robin's face on the screen.

"Hey Robin," The Herald greeted, "What's new?"

"There is a little issue that we need to go over with Ravager and Jericho."

"What would that be?" Ravager voice faltered.

"We can't talk about it now, we need you and Jericho to come to the Tower tonight."

With that the screen turned off, Ravager and Jericho were dead quiet. There was only one thing they had in common, so the two of them and only the two of them being called together made them worry greatly.

"What do you think Robin wants you two for?" Argent asked.

"Beats me." Ravager said nonchalantly. She turned to Jericho.

"Should we go?"

_Might as well,_ he signed, _what's the worse that could happen?_

"Ooh, you should never say that." Ophelia warned.

* * *

They took a part of the T- Ship and flew to Jump City together. They were quiet most of the way, afraid of what the Titans might want them for.

Joseph typed something on his keyboard in the ship and it appeared on Rose's screen.

_You didn't tell anyone, did you?_

"No, I would never do that to you. I still don't see why you're so scared. They accepted me just fine."

_Didn't you try to destroy them to avenge him._

Rose scowled. Apparently there was no such thing as clean slates.

"What about Raven? Her dad is a demon for crying out loud, she was used to bring on the apocalypse. They still accepted her after all that, she even told me she regretted that she didn't tell them sooner."

There was more silence before Joseph typed anything down.

_Do you still care about him?_

Rose stared at this, she didn't know what to say.

"I suppose I feel a little attached to him, but what child doesn't feel that way about their parent? But knowing what he's done to you, to me, to Grant, to everyone else he came into contact with, the daughterly love ended. I just want him put away so he won't my life anymore."

They both cringed at their brother's name, Joseph more than Rose. She remembered her brother well, and how their father treated him. He wanted the eldest to pass down this legacy, and had to whip the poor boy into shape. They never heard of what happened to their brother, they assumed the worse since he wasn't in good health to start with.

There was a long pause. Rose started to worry. She had grown paranoid about her team mates, fearing that they were suspicious. Why wouldn't they be, when the Titans met her she was trying to kill them. She bore the likeness of her father for a costume, only to bring him shame but she didn't believe the other Titans knew that. In any case, as much as she tried, there was that little fear of being judged in the back of her head.

Her reverie was broken by her brother's message.

_I feel the same way._

* * *

She smiled, feeling more confident than ever. She looked out the window and found West Tower coming into view.

"Hello! Robin... Starfire... Cyborg... Raven... Beast Boy... Anyone?"

The whole Tower was empty, no sign of life anywhere. As far as they could tell, no struggling had happened in any of the rooms. Everything was clean and in perfect condition, so that wasn't what worried them. What worried them was the dark emptiness. Even when the Titans left for a fight or a trip there was some presence of life in the Tower. Now it was cold, and empty and very, very dark.

_Where you think they are?_ Jericho signed. They were right by the window in the main room, so there was enough light for Ravager to see Jericho's hands.

"I'm not sure, maybe we should see if we can get them on their communicators."  
Jericho nodded and pulled out his communicator. He typed in something and the communicator beeped as is tried to send out the message. A flat beeping sound indicated that the message could not be sent.

_The frequency is jammed,_ Jericho signed.

"But why would the Titans jam the frequency?"

_They wouldn't._

Just then a familiar ringing of a communicator was heard from down the hall. Ravager was about to follow the sound when Jericho grabbed her arm.

_It could be a trap._ He warned.

"It could also _not_ be a trap, and I think I can handle myself." she pulled away from Jericho's grip and followed the ringing communicator. Jericho had no choice but to follow her. For a girl who can see into the future, she never really thinks ahead.

The ringing led the two to the basement of the Tower. The only light that filled the room was what could be filtered through the doorway. The communicator could be found at the bottom of the staircase. Ravager went down to pick it up. Jericho followed, when he reached the bottom the door slammed behind him. Jericho felt around until he found the light switch. He pulled the lever and Ravager immediately gasped. Jericho followed her eyes to see the both Titans West and North chained up and hanging right above their heads.

"Robin! Jinx!"

"I'm afraid they can't hear you, they'll be out for quite a while."

The two turned to find Slade emerging from the shadows. He gave them a cold and ruthless glare with only one eye that made the two of them want to shiver.

"What do you want from us?" she tried to act unaffected by her father's glare.

"It has been a long time since I have seen you two, and I missed you dearly. I've tried to find someone to take on the role of apprentice," he looked up at the unconscious Robin. He mused at how Robin looked so much like a marionette when all this time he wanted to control him. "But those have been failures as you may have heard. No, you cannot replace family; I've come to learn that now. I wish you to return to me as my children once more, and I will train to take on my role when the time comes for me to step down."

"What makes you think we'll ever go back to you?" Ravager hissed.

"Dear Rose, look around. The Titans have fallen, I have control over this city as well as Evergreen. Once the other Titans find out that you were involve in their demise they will never accept you, either of you." he glanced over to Jericho when saying this, making sure not to look directly in the eye.

"After all you put us through, you think you can come over here, tie up our friends and threaten us to part of your psychotic family again? You abandoned me and stole Joey's voice. Do you even know where Grant is right now? If you think we can forget all that and join you then you are more insane than I gave you credit for."

He didn't falter, not a bit. In fact, he seemed be smiling under his mask. He snapped his fingers and a whole hoard of his robotic minions appeared out of the shadows, guns aimed at the two siblings.

"What other choice do you have? I will follow you down to the edge of the earth if I have to, leaving a path of misery and despair to those who try to hide you from me. These Titans have fallen, the others shall fall as well. Who would possibly defend you knowing that you are my children?"

"I would."

His eye widened in surprise, a rare sight to many. He looked up behind him to see a girl sitting on one if the tall filing cabinets. She looked like Rose except with purple eyes instead of blue. She wore a white long-sleeved t-shirt under a red short-sleeved shirt with a red knee-length skirt and black leggings. Red converse shoes adorned her feet and a pair of red hazmat goggles was hanging around her neck.

"Who are you?"

"I'm their friend, and if you want to get to them you have to go through me to do it."

He chuckled and commanded the robots to attack her. They did so by shooting at her. All but the siblings were surprised to see the lasers fly right through her.

Ophelia jumped down from her spot and knocked down the first handful of minions in sight. The siblings took this initiative to attack, taking down a good amount of minions themselves. Halfway through, Ophelia noticed that Slade was gone and went after him. She found him in a labyrinth of shelves and ran after him.

* * *

Ophelia followed him to a dark part of the room. It was pitch black and she could not see the hand in front of her face. She opened her palm and filled the area around her with purple light. She tossed the ball of light into the air and it turned white, making the room brighter.

"Impressive powers, what else can you do?"

Ophelia turned and saw nothing. She guessed he was still in the shadows somewhere.

"It's none of your concern what I can do." she said to her invisible opponent. "Why do you want your kids back anyway? It's been years since you last saw them, don't tell me you've had a change of heart."

"They are my children, what can I say? I just want them back, to take them under my wing."

"You're reputation proceeds you, Slade. They've told me what you've done. Nanoprobes, neural interfaces, deals with demons, you've got quite a track record. You manipulate people to do your bidding and expect them to be loyal to you. I fought people like you and do you know what happens to them? They lose."

Something swept under her feet and knocked her down. She was pulled by the hair and slammed against the wall.

"I don't know what you are and where you came from but you are not ruining my plans."

He held a gun to her head. It glowed yellow as the beam was ready to fire. Ophelia turned intangible and backed away from the wall while kicking Slade against it.

"Dude, you have got to do a lot better than that."

He pulled out a rod that expanded into a bo staff. He ran up and swung it at her or rather through her. He continued swing and kick at her but all the blows went right through.

"You've never fought a ghost before, have you?"

He pulled out what looked like marbles and threw them at her. They exploded and somehow the force was strong enough to knock her down.

"I've seen the Titans' records and it says nothing about you. Why do you even care about the Titans? It's not like they've known you that well. You probably had to hack into the system to learn about me. Why would you risk your life for people who don't even count you as a Titan?"

"Why would you care about the Titans? It's obvious they want nothing to do with you. Your own kids want nothing to do with you, Joseph is ashamed to hear his own last name. Why don't you do everyone a favor and disappear."

In fury, Slade pounced at her only to be swung to the ground with a foot at his throat.

"And another thing, if you wanted to have a happy family reunion," She blasted his and the face and he exploded, showing the android's damaged circuitry. "show up in person."

* * *

Eventually, the Titans came to and they helped Ophelia, Jericho and Rose clear up and toss out the robotic debris. Once they finished they all met in the main room to discuss what had happened to them.

"We were just minding our business," Cyborg explained. "When all of a sudden the Tower was filled with knockout gas. Next thing I remember was Ophelia putting me down and untying me."

"That's what happened to us, too." Jinx said. "Ophelia, how did you escape."

"The gas didn't affect me, I guess I can thank my immune system for that. When I saw the robots come in I turned invisible and followed them. I thought it better to take on the head guys than to trash the robots. It's pretty annoying that he didn't even come in the flesh."

"That's just his way," Robin grumbled, "He's always a step ahead on these things."

"He wasn't that well prepared, he didn't even know who I was. It was too easy to take him down. Hell, there wasn't even any witty banter."

Storm clouds formed over Robin's head. Never had he had an advantage over Slade, and then this girl just pops out of nowhere and was able to take him down in her first encounter.

"So Jericho," Robin asked, the blonde Titan turned his head towards the Boy Wonder. "You're Slade's kid too?"

Reluctantly, Jericho nodded.

"Why would you keep it from us? We would've understood."

"We all have our stuff." Beast Boy added in.

_I'm sorry,_ he signed while staring at his shoes, _I should have told you._

"It's okay," Ophelia said, kicking back in her seat on the sofa and putting her feet on the coffee table. "I knew you and Rose and Red X were related, but _some people_ failed to mention that either of you were children of an evil psychopath obsessed with having a legacy." she eyed Titans West who, with the exception of Raven, tried to avoid her venomous glare. The she just shrugged. "I guess you can't avoid the crazies, no matter which plane of existence you fall into."

"Wait, wait, wait, back up!" Ravager said as she snapped into attention. "You said we were related to WHO?"

"That peeve Red X, you guys have the same hue. The only reason anyone has the same hue is if they are blood related. I'm guessing from the vibrancy, he's you brother."

"Ah, dude, what's a hue?" Beast Boy asked, dumbfoundedly.

"A hue refers to a hue of color," Raven explained before Ophelia could open her mouth, "she can read a person's aura but only as a swirl of colors. Am I right?"

Ophelia nodded. "I call it my insight. I used to call it intuition, because I thought that was the thing people referred to when they instinctually knew something. I can see more than colors, though. I can see visions of who a person is, be their memories, thoughts, or intentions. I hear things too as well as smell and feel, but I try to tune them out because they give me a headache. You are the first person to figure out on their own, my parents are still unsure what to make of it."

"I know of it because I have it myself. Although yours sound like an alternate form, somewhere between telepathy and aura reading."

"I read people's psyche, let's me know who I can and can't trust."

"Yeah, yeah that's nice," Ravager said with sarcasm, "now back to the topic at hand. MY BROTHER IS RED X!"

Ophelia shrugged.

"I can't tell you anything else. I just know that you are close enough to be family, he ran away from home when he was… fourteen, I think, and that he has a weird relationship with dad like you do, albeit a little more warped."

Ravager and Jericho looked at each other warily.

"Grant?" she said.

_Grant,_ he signed.

"Oh yeah, that was the other thing." Ophelia said in mid thought. "His name is Grant Wilson."

"Any more you know about him?" Ravager was at the edge of her seat.

"Not at the moment, insight is an extra sense. I can feel all the senses imprint in the back of my head as if they were thoughts, if that makes sense. The closer I get to a person, the stronger I receive the sense. The further away, the more it becomes a blur that only discerns them from something else. I could never get close to him to read anything else. We're always on other sides of the table, and so far I'm glad for it."

"Why's that?" Starfire asked.

"He's a total creep, half of our interrogations were him hitting on me."

Jericho eyes flashed in anger. Ophelia was too far away to read him, and she didn't seem to notice the eyes flash.

"Anyway, it's been a long day and I'm hungry. I'm cooking dinner, any requests?"

Everyone tensed when they heard her ask that. Everyone except for Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire, who were the object of their concern.

"Steak!" Cyborg shouted.

"Tofu!" Beast Boy shouted in retaliation.

"Morphread and blumphgorb stew!" she shouted and all of Titans West gagged in response, they've tasted it before.

"How about I make it a buffet," Ophelia smiled, "it is a dinner for thirteen after all."

* * *

The lair was dark, barely anything could be seen. Only the light was that of the many TV screens that illuminated Slade as he sat on his throne.

He was watching footage of the fight his replica had with the young girl, as well as live footage he hacked from the Titans security cameras. Different parts were playing on his multiple screens.

"She is a very impressive opponent." he said. "To defeat her, I'll have to know what I'm up against. But how?"

Something blipped as one of the screens notified an instant message. It was anonymous but he opened it anyway.

_I heard you fought against Phantom._

He was amused at the thought of someone else hacking into the security cameras. They have so tighten up on security a little more, he thought.

_I know how to get rid of her. I have a plan but I need your assistance._

A smiled cracked under his mask. Half of amusement, half of suspicion.

_What will it cost me?_ He typed on the panel of his throne.

_No money,_ was the reply, _I have plenty to finance any schemes. I just need your knowledge of the Titans and your tactical skills._

Slade was happier than a cheshire cat. Such a deal like that doesn't come around often. But he's been through the whole partnership thing before. They never ended up the way he liked. You can't be too careful who you trust nowadays, especially when making deals with devils and fellow villains.

_I'll think about it._

_The offer will be on the table when you want it. I can wait._

The screen returned to the video he had on before, it was live footage. The girl was at the kitchen cooking with Starfire and Cyborg. A scheme was bubbling in Slade's mind for the girl. It was full of enough pain and misery for her that she would forget how to laugh like that.

"Such a pretty young soul, it's such a pity she has to suffer."


	4. Mad Style

Ophelia went to the streets for information, Rose came to help. Rose knew enough of Evergreen in her short stay to find the bad parts of town as well as a hefty bit of information.

"Do you guys have a any inconspicuous clothes?" Ophelia said to Rose in Ravager guise.

Ravager only stared at her friend quizzically.

"Why would we need to dress like everyone else?"

"Well, now is a good example. How are we supposed to get any information from criminals if they know you're a Titan. Do you think a drug dealer openly talks about his business to a cop?"

"That maybe how they do it where you come from but here everyone opens up when they are afraid. I'm a Titan as well as the daughter of he most feared crimimnal mastermind, they know that I'm not afraid of using brute force against them and they know I won't get into any trouble because of it."

"Sounds great, but what about when you guys go grocery shopping or do any public event that doesn't involve crime fighting? Do people look at you kind of funny then?"

"Why would they?"

Ophelia rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, never mind." To herself she muttered: "I'll never get the hang of this universe."

Ophelia shrugged off their discussion and brought herself back to the task at hand.

"So where is this informant you told me about?"

"She should be somewhere- oh, come on!"

"What?"

Just then, the alarm went off in the Evergreen National Bank.

"Oh"

Ravager looked at Ophelia with a demanding eye. Ophelia groaned and transformed to her Ghost Zone form. She made a deal with Jinx that if she at least used a separate form normal for combat, she wouldn't have to dress up or use a name.

"This better be good." Ophelia groaned.

"My thoughts exactly."

Ophelia and Ravager came in to the bank to see the bank being robbed, to their surprise, by the police themselves.

"That's not normal here, right?"

Ravager shook her head.

"Do we send them to jail or something?"

Ravager shrugged.

"I guess so."

At this point the officers noticed the girls presence and fired their guns at them. Ravager easily dodged all the shots and the beams just flew through Ophelia. Ravager ran to the officers and knocked them out. Ophelia pulled the guns away from them and tied them up with rope she made with her own ghost energy. She opened a portal and dropped them into a jail cell of another police station.

"Do you think they are going to charge us for assaulting the officers?"

"I'm not sure, we better get to the Tower to sort this out with them."

Ophelia nodded.

"I'm going to write a scathing letter to the chief of police about this."

* * *

The girls were accosted by Jinx upon arrival of the Tower.

"Why did I get a report about the two of you arresting officers of the law?"

"They were robbing a bank and they shot at us." Ravager responded. "what did you expect us to do, bake them a cake?"

"No, but you could have checked it out with me first. Did you even bring them in here for questioning?"

"We left them in the hands if a non-crazy police station," Ophelia chimed in. "They should be able to handle it."

"How many times do I have to tell you two to check these things with me first. Do you know how bad things look now?"

She switched on the screen of the TV, showing a news report.

"Police were arrested today by Teen Titan's own Ravager and an unknown accomplice when they were caught attempting to rob the Evergreen National Bank. The Chief claims to be baffled by the sudden change in his men and has sent a notice of their dismissal. The question has been called in to whether this was not just the Titan's own malice behind this event and she used the police to somehow cover up an attempted robbery of their own as her past criminal record in other cities would suggest. Either way, the city of Evergreen has called their trust in their protectors into question as protests have circled around city hall.."

Jinx shut the TV off, she tapped her foot in anger. Ravager stared at the blank screen, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"They're trying to pin the rap on ME! I wasn't even doing anything, I was just trying to protect the city."

"'Unknown accomplice' huh?" Ophelia smiled, "You'd think they would have noticed me helping you guys out in the fights after a while. Oh well, I guess it's a good thing I don't have a costume. Your precious little reputation would have been smeared a lot worse if I actually wore a costume and associated myself with the Titans."

"Whatever you want to see it, we are still in a hell of a mess. Robin just called in. And gave me a huge lecture about my leadership skills and how I shouldn't let this happen."

"What are you going to do," Ravager smirked, "Ground us?"

The rest of Titans arrived right when Ravager and Jinx were going to tear each others throats out.

"Mail call." Kid Flash announced while holding a package. Then he noticed that Jinx was about to attack Ravager. He tossed the box at Argent and ran grabbed Jinx while yer eyes were glowing pink.

"Whoa, easy there Babes."

"Who's it from?" Ophelia asked to break the tension.

"Says it's from something called Anglomania Fashion Inc." Argent said after examining the label. She opened the box and found a note inside.

"'To the Teen Titans, northern branch. As a token of appreciation for all the times you've saved the city, I have designed and made each of you a new costume. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed having you in the city. Sincerely, Neil Richards - Founder, CEO, and Head Designer of Anglomania."

Argent pulled out a black catsuit with a silver belt. The right shoulder was cut out as well ad part of the side of the abdomen. It came with a long black glove and a black choker. The name "Argent" was safety pinned onto the suit. A faint smile snuck into Argent's mouth.

"I like his style."

Everyone pulled out the costumes labeled for them. Jinx found her costume to consist of a pleated black skirt, a silver belt, lace up black boots with a heel with purple and white striped tights. She got a purple mid drift top with sleeves that stretched down to the elbow and something that was a cross between a cloak and jacket, this was black.

"Wicked!"

Kid Flash got a red and white version of his jumpsuit with a red lightning stripe running up the center of the torso.

"Not bad."

The Harold got a navy jump suit with yellow piping running up and down the shoulders and sides.

"Interesting."

Jericho found something similar to his costume but with a red and blue color scheme instead of purple and blue. It came with a cape that had gold buttons to clip onto the uniform.

Ophelia giggled at the cape, Jericho blushed at the possible embarrassment.

Jinx inspected the box again.

"There seems that the only thing left is Ravager's outfit. I guess no one has recognized you as a Titan yet Ophelia, sorry."

"It's okay, I've seen enough crazy designs for me for a lifetime."

The Titans looked at her with question marks.

Jericho signed:  
_I thought you said that you weren't a superhero at home?_

Ophelia blushed.

"I'm not, but that didn't stop people writing comic books about me being one. Sometimes the names were worse than the costumes. Some guy once called me Inviso-bella."

The Titans tried hard not to laugh.

"Ravager," Said Argent, "don't you want to see what you got?"

Ravager shook her head.

"I like the suit I have. It has meaning behind it."

"Suit yourself." Five of the Titans started walking out of the room with their new costumes in hand.

"Wait, wait, wait," Ophelia said "you guys aren't seriously trying it on, are you?"

Jinx shrugged.

"Why wouldn't we?"

"You don't if this Anglomania place is legit. For all you know the clothes could have a neural transmitter interwoven into the fabric."

"You've been hanging out with Ravager too much," Kid Flash mused, already in his new suit. "you're starting to get her paranoia."

Ravager growled as Ophelia's eyes flashed, Kid Flashed gulped and backed off.

"Doesn't hurt to be too cautious, you know."

"Yeah," Said Jinx while wrapping her arms around his neck, "like checking if the floor is wet." she kissed him on the cheek. "You look very cute in your new threads."

Kid Flash blushed. Everyone else groaned.

* * *

Jinx did end up grounding them as punishment for their little scene a the bank. They were not allowed to leave the Tower for a week. Immediately, they went down the the obstacle course to train.

"Can you believe that girl!" Ravager screamed as she sliced an automaton to bits.

"You do have to admit, it did look pretty bad on the news. Riots are formed for lesser offenses than that." she froze a large mob of automatons and slid down the mass of ice.

"Yeah, well she still has no right to treat us like kids."

"I totally agree. I can't get any further on my case if I can't go out and search. And I still need to go out and talk to your informant guy."

They had just finished the course and Ophelia took off her lucky goggles, her amethyst eyes flashed in frustration of her predicament. Ravager look at the goggles, specifically the crack on the edge of the lens.

"Ophelia," Ravager asked.

"Yes?"

"Don't get offended or anything, you don't even have to answer if you wanted to. I noticed this since I first saw you and its been eating at me for quite a while."

"What has?"

"That crack on your goggles, why do you never fix it?"

Ophelia bit her lip. She looked at the goggles in her hands, she traced the shape with her finger.

"These were my grandmother's goggles, she gave them to me as a christmas present when I was four. She never took them off in her life, she always had them on her person. These goggles saved my life, the crack reminds me of how lucky I am to be alive. The crack is what makes these goggles lucky."

Ravager saw that tears were going to well up if she pressed further, so she dropped the subject.

"We better go find out what the alarm is about." Ravager said.

Right when she said it, the alarms went off all over the Tower. Ophelia nodded in agreement and they headed towards the main room.

Nobody but Ravager and Ophelia responded to the alarm. This made the two of them very uneasy. Ravager typed something onto the computer/ TV and the screen turned on. The alarm was responding to a distress call from the Evergreen mint, a robbery was going on.

"Should we wait for them to show up?" Ophelia asked.

"If they haven't shown up by now, I doubt they'll show up any time soon. Let's go."

"Isn't this the very same reason we were grounded in the first place?"

"Jinx can punish us later, let's go."

"You can go, I don't want to get in trouble. Besides, their just stealing money. It's not like they're physically hurting anyone."

Ravager growled.

"Fine, but stay in touch in case I need back up."

"Righty-o." she replied cheerily while floating in the air.

* * *

Ravager arrived at the scene in no time flat thanks to Ophelia and her portals. She looked around and saw the place was smashed up pretty bad as well as most of the security staff and a good handful of police officers out cold on the floor. She stepped over them gingerly while entering the main vault. To her surprise, Ravager found the rest of her team mates already in the vault ... stealing the money.

"Guys, what are you doing!"

They all turned and dropped their load. Jinx attacked first, her eyes glowed pink as she made a ceiling panel fall right over Ravager's head. She sliced the panel in half with one of her blades and they fell at her sides. Kid Flash ran at her in a blur of red and white. Ravager stepped to the sight and stuck her foot out to trip him, she did so successfully.

"Honestly KF, I didn't even need precognitive powers to see that one coming."

She lifted one of her katana blade to deflect Argent's attack. She pulled a mini explosive from her belt and threw it at her. It exploded right in her face and knocked her to the ground.

"I'll admit that a little foresight helped out with that one. What is wrong with you guys, have you lost your minds?"

"They haven't lost it, my ducky, they just ain't using it."

She turned to find a figure in the shadows. With a twirl of his cane, a young Mad Mod stepped forward.

"You?"

"Amazing how a change of clothing changes ones character, especially when there's a neural transmitter woven."

"Oh man!"

"Scared, luvvy?"

"No, Ophelia was right. She's never going to let any of them hear the end of it when she hears about this. Wait, why do you look so young? Aren't you like a hundred years old or something?"

Annoyance spread across his wrinkle free face, then an unkind grin. He swung his cane at her. She dodged the can, but didn't notice Kid Flash until he pinned her to the ground. Hands behind her back, he snatch her katanas from them. Argent tied her up and her plasma energy and lifted her eye level to Mad Mod.

"Age is a state of mind, but a little siphoning doesn't hurt either. This is from the police officers courtesy of their new uniforms. Your friends will be something for later, never know how long this complexion will last for. Until they become withered old husks from the rapid aging process, they will help me get some money.

"Now, what am I going to do with you?"

"Let me go before a rip that cockney yap out of your head!"

"No, that won't do. You need to be taught a lesson, and I know just the method."

He pulled a little monitor out of his pocket and placed it in front of Ravager's face. The screen turned on to images of black and white swirling patterns. She looked at it with disinterest.

"Do you seriously think my dad wouldn't have put me through intensive mental training? This is cute, but utterly worthless method of mind control."

This aggravated him even more.

"Home schooled eh? Then I guess we need to get you a tutor to ease you into the program, if you would laddy."

Jericho stepped forward, Ravager shut her eyes and struggled. Red plasma energy shaped itself into fingers to pry Ravager's lid open. All she saw was Jericho's green eyes as the whites turned black. Resist, she thought, remember to resist.

All effort was in vain, Jericho had taken over.

* * *

Ophelia sat at the Tower all by herself, she felt lonely. Ravager was taking a pretty long time getting back to her. She would at least expect to get a call from Rose to pick her up or something like that. No such call came. She has the other Titans to take care of her, she thought, if they needed my help they can call me.

Call.

Ophelia felt extremely homesick, though it had only been a couple of weeks since she fell into this universe. Only a handful of times had she called home, mostly in fear of the rest of the Titans hearing something personal. _Well, I'm all alone, now is as good a time as any._

She turned on the screen of the main room and typed something into the keyboard. Sam Manson-Fenton appeared on the screen.

"Hey sweetie," she answered "it's been a while."

"Hey Mom," Ophelia replied, "I missed you. How is everything at home?"

"More or less, we can't get the Observants to let us sign it over to them."

Ophelia twisted the green ring on her finger.

"Why not? We aren't even all ghost, you're not even a little ghost. They are better suited for this than we are."

"That's what I told them. But they said that the ghosts are traditionalistic, they have to have something despite it being utterly useless. The Observants are also wary of you running off to another plane of existence as well, especially with the Ring."

Ophelia looked down at the Ring of Rage.

"If I came home like I wanted to, they would have yelled at me for violating the Bystander Contract, and if I gave them the Ring then they would've handed it back to us saying that it's our right to have it. Sometimes I think they only give commands just to hear themselves speak."

"Well how far are you on the case, anyway?"

"Nowhere, and I'm staying in nowhere for another week. I really want to get this over with so I could just go home."

"We all do, Ophelia, we all do. Your father misses you the most, he's been working really hard so you can come back to the home you had before all this."

"Thank him for me, okay. The bright side is that the people here are really nice. A little weird for my tastes, but nice nonetheless. I'm glad I got shanghaied into the Titans, I could have ended up with worse."

"We told your friends that you went out of town to stay with Grandma Manson. And it's easier to believe than you falling into another dimension and joining a group of superheroes. I don't even think your friend Mick would believe that story."

Ophelia looked up towards the ceiling and put her finger to her chin as if she was in thought.

"Well, he has dreamt about me as a superhero."

They both started to laugh until Ophelia sensed two of the Titans come in.

"It was great talking to you, Mom. I can't wait to come home, I'll keep trying."

"I'll talk to you later, sweetie. I hope things lighten up on your case."

Ophelia bid her mother farewell and shut off the screen. She turned to find a green eyed Ravager. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow with a smirk.

"Why are you overshadowing your sister?"

Ravager's eye widened and blinked at Jericho's will and surprise.

"Pardon?"

"You know, taking over her body. We call it overshadowing at home."

"How did you know it was me?"

Ophelia gently tapped below her eye with her index finger.

"You need to learn to hide give aways like that."

Jericho reached into Ravager's utility belt and threw explosive pellets at Ophelia, who turned intangible as they exploded through her. She looked on wide eyed.

"What was that for!"

A bo staff expanded in Ravager's hand and gave off an electric charge. Jericho charged towards Ophelia. She stepped aside and with an intangible hand pulled Jericho out of Ravager's body as she charged past. Ravager stopped and retracted the staff, she had a hand to her head and leaned against the wall. Jericho possessions always made his victims a little dizzy if they weren't already unconscious.

Jericho was struggling to get out of Ophelia's grip.

"What is wrong with you, Joey!" she said while avoiding eye contact.

"He's being controlled by Mad Mod." Ravager explained.

"Neural transmitter in the clothes?" she guessed flatly

"Neural transmitter in the clothes." Ravager confirmed.

Ophelia groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"I told them not to wear the clothes, but did they listen?"

"There's more, he's sapping the youth from anyone who wears them."

Ophelia inspected the blonde boy in her grip.

"He looks fine to me. Hair's still gold and eyes still glistening.. Oops"

She looked at his eyes too long and he overshadowed her. She reached in and yanked him from her body. She placed a band of ectoplasm across his eyes.

"No more of that." she said as she gathered he wits.

"Anyway" Ravager continued. "Mod's saving them up. Remember the cops who held up the bank, remember the odd looking uniforms? He already drained them. He wants the Titans to steal some more money before draining them dry. We have to save them before they steal every penny in Evergreen."

Ophelia's flashed at the thought of the Titans being drained dry.

"Bank robbery I can stand, but harming people I know is a whole other ballgame. How are we going to break them out of their control?"

"Mod tried this kind of thing in Jump, had the whole city under his control. Titans West handled it by using a special frequency jammer."

"Why don't we call them up right now and have them send it over."

"The only problem was that it dematerialized the clothes controlling the city to shut it off."

Ophelia looked at Jericho sitting on the sofa in the mind controlling clothes. She pictured what would happen if they used the jammer. Ravager could see her blushing for a small moment before the girl disappeared altogether.

"Why don't we look at our other options."

"Well, we could try using a taser or something to short circuit the transmitters."

"Let me try something," said Ophelia as she reappeared, "I've been working on this one like crazy all morning."

Ophelia floated over and touched Jericho's shoulder. Immediately, green sparks sputtered from her hand to all over Jericho's clothes. Jericho didn't seem to notice or seem to be aware of what was happening, having still been blindfolded. Ophelia removed her hand and sparks still came out of his clothes. When the sparks stopped, Jericho cocked his head to the left and felt the ectoplasm over his eyes.

_Why I am blindfolded?_ He signed, _Is anyone there?_

Ravager and Ophelia high-fived each other.

"Success!" Ravager said.

Ophelia hugged Jericho knowing that he was normal again.

"It worked! You're back!"

She noticed that she was still hugging him, now he was hugging with her. She blushed as she pulled away.

A_nyone mind telling me what's going on, or perhaps getting this blindfold off me._

"Oops, sorry."

Ophelia raised a glowing hand. The ectoplasm over his eyes glowed as it disappeared. Jericho blinked as he adjusted to the light. He looked down at his clothes. He looked up annoyed.

_Ophelia was right about the clothes being evil?_

"Yep." Ravager answered.

_I'm going to changed my clothes now._

He got up to head to his room when Ophelia stopped him.

"Wait a minute, why did Mad Mod have you come here in the first place?"

Jericho looked even more annoyed than before.

_Figures it was him. I don't have a clue._

"But I do," said Ravager, "He wanted Jericho to send me here to put on the suit he made for me so he could drain me of my youth as well. He also wanted us to bring you to him. He wasn't happy that he missed a Titan."

Ophelia smiled, this anonymity thing is really paying off.

"Why don't we bear the Greek a gift, since he graciously gave us one."

* * *

It goes without saying that Mad Mod would pick something like an abandoned tea shop as his hideout. He awaited for his loyal minions to return, one newly adorned in their new costume and both with this mysterious new Titan in their possession. He had checked through his records, or rather the Brotherhood's records, To find anything about this girl. (He retained his membership with the Brotherhood of Evil, as well as the others, for insurance as well as for their resources that he so greatly lacked.)

All he found was a couple of complaints from a few members about encounters with a white-haired girl with purple eyes and rather spooky little powers (most of them noted that the word "spooky" should be referred for it's figurative as well as it's literal definition). They didn't know what to make of her, meaning in their eyes she didn't seem to be a proper Titan. In all the encounters they had with her she was fighting alongside the Titans (both North and West), with the exception of Johnny Rancid who had challenged "a mouthy little brat" to a race and lost and the incarcerated Red-X, to whom had limited records on since he was only a part time member. All they had was his arrest: he was found in the STAR Labs in Jump City tied up by a girl with white hair and red lensed hazmat goggles.

The reports ended with inquiries to see if anyone knows who this particular girl is. She hasn't shown up long but she left an impression. They even gave her a nickname: Spook.

None of this scared Mad Mod (at least not in a way he could admit), he new she was a good as his once the two Titans return with her.

As he though that, the bell on the shop's front door rang and three figures approached Mad Mod. When they stepped into the light he found they were Jericho and Ravager , now dressed in the suit he made for her which was basically a black and orange harlequin style catsuit with armor plates on her arms, legs, and a mask similar to her own except with two eyeholes instead of one. The two dragged in a girl in a net. She was beaten up pretty badly, her clothes were torn and she had bruises everywhere. What interested Mad Mod was they girl's snow white hair and amethyst eyes half opened and barely seen through her white bangs.

"That'll be all my duckies." He told the two, "That will be all, you can join the rest of the lot in the back."

With a nod, Jericho and Ravager left Mad Mod with the barely conscious girl on the floor. He gave her a kick and it snapped her awake.

"Easy does it, Luv. You wouldn't want to tire yourself too much."

"What," The girl said as she regained her wits "where am I? Who are you? What have you done to my friends?"

"The name's Mad Mod, and I'm afraid that they aren't your friends anymore. They belong to me. And after a nice change of clothes, you will belong to me also."

"Mad Mod? Oh yeah, I've heard of you. You're that old git that brainwashes people into thinking he's cool."

His proud smile turned into an angry scowl and he hit her with his cane, which apparently gives off electric discharge.

"Hey, I thought you British gents don't hit girls."

"Neither do British gents rob banks and brainwash people, but as you can seen I'm no gent."

"So you're just gonna stick me in those tacky suits and make me steal stuff until you get a wrinkle?"

"I was until I looked you up. Your a TNT."

"I'm trinitrotoluene?"

"No, TNT: Titan's New Teen. It's what we call you snotty little meta-brats who join the Titans. The Brotherhood have been particularly curious about you. Your head might fair a good price, the rest of you could be worth a good penny too."

"So that's what you guys call me. Well, better than Inviso-Bill." she snickered to herself but became depressed realizing she was the only person in the universe who understood that joke.

"I'm planning on auctioning you out to the highest bidder in the Brotherhood. It shouldn't be too hard since you made quite a name for yourself."

By that time Ophelia had heard enough and phased through the net.

"Does my name conveys anything about me throwing a good punch?"

She then proceeded to hit him clean in the jaw. The force sent him flying across the shop to the wall by the doorway of the back room.

"Well if not, I hope that did."

He wiped his mouth and got up. His cane was still in had and he used it to summon the brainwashed Titans. Four of them arrived on cue, two kicked the four across the room to Ophelia's feet. Mad Mod looked in surprise at the two who kicked his minions.

"You little snots!"

"If you think that was aggravating, watch this."

Ophelia clapped her hands together. She pulled them apart to show purple electric discharge.

"Clear!"she shouted.

She pointed her fingers in the direction of her brainwashed team mates on the floor. The electrical current went straight to their clothes and they started to spark. The Titans once again had control over themselves.

"What, what happened?" Jinx asked first.

"In a nutshell," Ophelia started. "I was right about the clothes being evil, and he is responsible for the bad press you'll have for the next few days." she pointed at Mad Mod as he tried to sneak away.

Ravager grabbed the cane out of his hand and smashed the ruby top against the wall, successfully breaking the cane in two in the process. The energy given off drew the youth from Mad Mod, returning him to his original age. The energy flew out of the store, returning to it's rightful owners.

"I knew you were an old git." Ophelia mused.

Without a moments notice, Mad Mod had the whole of Titans North glaring down at him. He gulped in fear and broke into a sweat.

"Uh, evening guvna."

* * *

"So, what exactly is going to happen to Mad Mod?"

It was about half a week and they had finally cleaned up the whole Mad Mod business with the police, media, the city of Evergreen in general. The courts had finally settled sentencing for Mad Mod.

"Jail time, of course." Jinx answered to Argent,"But I cut a deal with the judge to shave a couple of years off if Mod did us a favor."

"And that would be..?" asked Ravager.

"Design a costume for our TNT." she said with a smile. She was well aware of the term, the Brotherhood used it back when she was still in the bad side admiring Madame Rouge.

The Titans were exchanging looks of distress. Ophelia arms were crossed as her eyes flashed. She already knew.

"Uh, babe" Kid Flash asked, "Is she actually okay with this?"

"No she is not okay with this." Ophelia interjected. "She is far from okay with this. But apparently she has no choice in the matter."

"She's right." Jinx said. "I got it cleared with Titans West and her parents. As long as they check the design and pick the place for the suit to be made, she has no choice but to wear the suit in combat."

Ophelia was grumbling about it not being fair as she phased through the ceiling.

* * *

She met Jericho on the roof. He was playing on his guitar and she just sat listening.

"Can you believe the nerve of that girl." said Ophelia. Jericho continued playing.

"I don't want to be a super heroine, I never did. But here I am, so far away from home but yet in the exact place, forced to fight crime more than I was at home. My dad and my sister are the only two heroes in my world and yet they aren't as worked as everyone is here. As soon as I show up, Jinx tries to press the cape on me just so she can protect her precious reputation as a leader."

Jericho put down the guitar and signed to her.

_She just wants what she thinks is best. You need a secret identity more than anyone here. You actually have people who love, people that can get hurt as soon as any villain here knows how to reach them. We come here, we fight because we have no one to care for. No one that can get hurt from what we're doing. We only have each other to worry about._

Ophelia was twisting the ring on her finger.

"Yeah, I've noticed. I do play hero at home once in a while, mostly because I have no choice but to. Every time I try to make things better, every time I try to save the day, bad things happen. You know what I mean, right?"

Jericho nodded.

_You shouldn't worry about a silly little costume anyway. I bet it will look great on you._

"How can you be so sure?"

_Everything does, you're a beautiful girl._

Ophelia's eyes widened and blushed, Jericho soon followed.

_I didn't mean it that way. I mean that you pull off a lot of clothes. Not that I keep track, I just mean... I mean... I should stop talking, shouldn't I?_

She nodded. She twisted her ring.

"It's okay, I know exactly what you mean."


	5. One For All

"Those pesky little children are getting stronger by the numbers. It's about time I crush them one by one."

"Last time we tried that we ended up frozen. This time, I believe we should take them all in one stroke. Leave no one uncounted."

"The Titans are stronger united. We need to keep them apart."

"You must have a little more faith in me. By this time tomorrow the Titans shall be finished."

* * *

"Where are you going exactly?" Ophelia asked.

"It's the Titans Conference." Jinx answered "All the Titans gather to organize and check up on each groups efficiency."

"And this will be going on how long?"

"It's only a couple of days." Herald answered "That's all the time the police can go on overdrive while we are away."

"Why do you need these anyway? Doesn't Titans West check up on us every four months."

"Yes, but that's because this is a new set up." Answered Kid Flash "This won't last forever, and besides it's very rare we get to see the other Titans."

"And you're all going?"

"You can come too." Argent offered "It would be fun to introduce you to the rest of them."

Ophelia thought about it for a while and an image of a circus sideshow came to her head.

"No thanks." she concluded. "I think I'll do some casework and explore the city while I'm at it. Or maybe hang out by the lake. I'm due for a tan, I'm as pale as a-"

"Ghost?" Jinx mused

"I was going to say sheet." she was not amused.

"Why does she get to stay?" Ravager growled.

"Because she's not an official Titan." Jinx explained. "You on the other hand are. Nobody's seen you with the exception of Titans West. They've only read reports, the one they mostly focus on is your parentage. Now's a good time to show yourself in a good light. I don't want my Tower to be blacklisted as the one with criminals in it."

"Too late for that." Ophelia mused

Jinx was not amused.

Everyone packed their stuff into the T-ship and getting set up to go.

"Doesn't the T-ship only hold five people?" Ophelia said when counting heads.

The Herald blew a note on his horn and opened a portal.

"I'm taking the expressway." he said.

"Why can't you make it big enough for the ship so they can fly through? Saves you a lot of time."

Everyone gawked at Ophelia.

"Why did we never think of that before?" Kid Flash asked his girlfriend.

Ophelia giggled.

They started the T-ship as the Herald made the portal larger. She waved to them as they were flying through. She saw Jericho smile and wave back from his control panel. As soon as the ship was gone, the Herald waved goodbye and walked through. The portal closed behind him.

* * *

After she talked with Rose's informant, Ophelia went for a walk around the city. Evergreen was right where Amity Park should be, yet they are completely different cities. Amity Park was a small place, there were only a handful of skyscrapers and most of the buildings are old town houses. Evergreen was a modern industrial city. Buildings were being built often to be taller than the rest. There were no townhouses but the city was surrounded with suburbs. She hated how different this world was to home.

She stopped by the first thing that reminded her of Amity: the park. The observatory on the hill opposite Titans Tower was another place she wanted to see, but it wasn't nighttime so there was no point to have a view of a strange city without stars. She sat by the fountain and stared at the water. She lost track of time so she didn't know how long it was until a strange presence alerted her senses. It seemed so familiar and yet so strange at the same time.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Ophelia looked up to a girl standing before her. She looked about the same age as Ophelia. She had auburn brown hair that sat flat, full, and neatly on her head. Her eyes were midnight blue and doe-sized. She dressed in a preppy fashion that her friend Abi used to except there was not a hint of pink to be seen in her ensemble.

"Sure." Ophelia replied.

The girl sat next to her.

"Usually I leave people alone, but you just looked so lonely I thought you might like some company."

"Thanks, I guess I'm a little homesick."

"Here on a trip?"

"Not really."

"Family made you move here?"

"You can say that."

"I know where you're coming from. My dad just moved us here all the way from Jump. It was some sort of weird business thing, he didn't really tell me. I had to say goodbye to a lot of my friends at Mirakami. Speaking of which, where are you going to school?"

"Casper High."

"I don't think I've heard of it."

"I doubt you would. It's pretty out of the way."

"Do you know anyone here yet?"

"A few, you?"

"Not really. My dad likes to keep me close to him, and doesn't want me around people he doesn't care for. He didn't exactly care for the friends I had at Mirakami either. I gave him the slip during one of his meetings. I'm Tamora by the way, but I prefer to go by Mora for short."

"Ophelia, I sometimes go by Phè for short. I guess you get to see your dad a lot."

"Not really, he works a lot. I just stay at hom."

"I feel you. My dad works two jobs. I see very little of him, but he does his best to fix that. I know at least that he cares about me. He actually sent me here because he thought it would be better for me. I guess he was right, gives me a place to stay while things blow over."

Tam looked like she was about to say something when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

...

"At the park."

...

"I'm fine, dad, honest."

...

"But dad-"

...

"Fine, I'll be there soon."

...

"You too, bye."

She hung up the phone and sighed.

"I have to go home. Nice meeting you Phè."

"Nice meeting you Mora. Hope to see you again."

Tamora left Ophelia and the park. Ophelia stared at the water again. She was still perplexed about Tam's psyche. She wasn't sure, but she felt that she sensed something like it before. If only she knew where.

* * *

The Conference was held at a satellite base in orbit above Sao Paolo. Titans North arrived before most and were able to settle down. Starfire greeted them on arrival.

"Friends, we welcome you to the Conference. The others have yet to arrive, you can do the hanging out while you wait."

"Hey Star," Kid Flash greeted.

"Hello Starfire." Jinx greeted. "Sorry, but Fenton didn't come with us. I don't think she would've have fun anyway."

Starfire cocked her head to the side as if in confusion.

"Phantom?"

"Yeah," Kid Flash said. "She decided to stay at the Tower. Do you know where the galley is?"

When Starfire snapped to attention, she directed Kid Flash to the galley. Ravager looked at her, her mood darkened.

"I'm going to go find the obstacle course." she said. "Anyone else care to join me?"

"No thanks."

"We're fine."

"You can go ahead without us."

Ravager walked off but not to the course. As soon as she found a spot that looked free of any surveillance tech she pulled out her communicator.

"Ravager calling Fenton, Ravager calling Fenton, do you read?"

There was static on the other end.

"Phé, are you there? Do you read?"

More static. She wasn't getting any reception. That made her even more suspicious, the communicator was made to work anywhere, even in space. The only way they would work if the frequency was purposefully jammed, and someone would need a communicator to determine the frequency.

"Okay, time to play detective."

She pulled out her katanas and slashed open the ventilation duct. She got in and crawled until she saw a shape through the grating. It was Starfire, she was with Kid Flash in the galley. He was eating a rather large sandwich.

"Are you comfortable, perfectly happy?"

Kid Flash tried to say something, but his mouth was too full. He instead put his thumb up to show he was happy.

"Good."

She pulled out a controller from nowhere. She pressed a button in her hand and restraints suddenly appeared on Kid Flash. The shock mad him cough out the bit of food in mouth. He was starting to vibrate his molecules.

"Oh please." she said. She pushed another button and a force field formed around him. He seemed to be in pain.

"Star.. What ... Are ... You ... Doing?" he said between breaths.

"Starfire is in the base of the satellite, imprisoned with the rest of Titans West. You'll be joining them, bye bye."

She turned a knob and Kid Flash was pulled to the floor. A door opened and he was pulled in. When the door closed, Starfire pressed one more button and Monsieur Mallah appeared on a screen.

"What is the purpose of this call?"

"Sir, the Titans North have arrived and they'll be taken care of immediately. However, the leader said one of them is still on Earth."

"Which one?"

"They called her Phantom."

"That must be the TNT we've been hearing so much about. We'll send someone to take care of her. You stick to your duties, and call me if there are troubles out of your capabilities….There better not be."

"Yes sir."

The conversation ended and the screen disappeared. Ravager was analyzing the situation. The Brotherhood of Evil captured Titans West and replaced them with doppelgangers, no doubt androids. They must be planning to take down the Titans again, but how are they doing it this time? She needed to warn her teammates and Ophelia. She got out of the ducts and went looking for the other Titans. She walked over pretending to try to catch up with them so not to tip off the surveillance equipment.

* * *

Sunset, the magic hour. Ophelia decided take her camera with her so get of picture of the sunset from the balcony. She wasn't a professional photographer, she only dabbled, but she knew a good picture coming when she saw one. She got her fill and stayed to see the stars. She missed the stars, her stars. The stars she plotted out and mapped to find where her dad was up there. It was her favorite game when she was little, her dad would give her clues to where he was in reference to the constellations. Something like "riding on Pegasus' back" or "getting clubbed by Orion". When she was older he taught her how to read coordinates and would give her the numbers to read off of. It made her feel close to him, which she knew that was what he wanted.

The thought of it made her think of the Titans Conference, as she heard that they were in a satellite base. She decided to call up Joey to see if he could send down the coordinates.

"Fenton calling Jericho, come in Jericho."

Static.

"Joey, do you read?"

More static.

"That's odd."

"Robin calling Phantom, come in Phantom?"

"And that's even more odd." she opened communications for him. His face came on screen. "Since when am I called Phantom?"

"That's not your codename?" he asked.

"Did Jinx tell you that?" she groaned. "She already has that suit made for me and now she's got a name. Ugh! Whatever, what do you want?"

"Why aren't you at the conference? We wanted everyone to be there, including TNTs."

"Well I don't want to go, I'm fine here. No offense to you guys, but I'm not big on the idea of a cape and cowl convention. And besides, I'm already homesick, the satellite will make me clinically depressed."

"We're holding the conference to inform everyone on criminals that you need to be aware of. Dangerous criminals."

"Like who, exactly?"

"The Brotherhood of Evil comes to mind."

"You already gave me your Rogue's Gallery, I'm well aware of who I need to look out for. As for the Brotherhood of Evil: why should I be afraid of a disembodied brain and it's simian lackey?"

Robin showed minor annoyance followed by a smile.

"Look, can we discuss this face to face?"

"Sure whatever, I'm at the observatory across from North Tower."

"I'll be there in a few minutes, Robin out." the screen went black, ending their conversation.

Ophelia put away the communicator and looked up at the stars. She cursed herself for forgetting to ask for the coordinates to the satellite.

* * *

Ravager found her team sitting in the conference hall. Already, all the Trans have arrived and taken their seat. Jinx noticed her first and was disappointed to see her, like she was expecting someone else.

"Hello Ravager," she said monotonously. "Have you seen Kid Flash?"

"We have to get out of here and go find him."

"The conference is about to start soon, we can't leave."

"We can and we should. Look, I don't know the whole of it but this whole thing is a -"

"Welcome Titans." Robin announced, sitting at a panel with the rest of the Titans.

"Shush Ravager," Jinx said while watching the events. "It's starting."

"But-"

"SHUSH!"

Jinx pulled Ravager down to her seat. Ravager crossed her arms, ready to react to anything that might happen.

Robin spoke.

"Welcome to the second annual Titans Conference. We are happy that this year's event wasn't started by a full on attack by the Brotherhood of Evil."

Half of the crowd cheered in memory of their staggering victory, half laughed at the joke. Ravager just sat there and scoped out her surroundings. Her precognition kicked in and she moved slowly towards the door.

"Instead," Robin continued, "we are proud to announce that this conference shall end by a full on attack by the Brotherhood of Evil."

He pushed a button on the podium. Restraints appeared from the Titan's seats as well as a force field, exactly like the one the fake Starfire used of Kid Flash, formed around the whole of the audience for good measure. Ravager was at the door when the force field sprang in front of her, trapping her in as well. A screen turned on above the fake Robin's head. The Brain came into view.

"Greetings Titans." Said the Brain in his harsh metallic voice.

* * *

Ophelia waited a good four hours at the observatory. Her green eyes glowing against the white glows of the stars and moon. She was getting impatient. She was about to fly back to the Tower when she was struck by a presence. She turned to see Robin standing there, arms crossed and foot tapping. _You've got to be kidding me,_ she thought.

"Now," said Robin, aggravated. "Explain to me why I have to come all the way here to bring you to the conference."

"It's your choice to come here." Ophelia said with indifference. "And it's your choice to leave here too, most likely without me."

"How did you become a Titan with such disrespect towards your leader!"

"I'm not a real Titan, I'm just here to catch a perp and hone my skills. As much as you guys want to pretend that I'm just another Titan that everyone else can fall back on, it won't happen. As soon as I find the guy I'm after I'm leaving."

"You have a communicator and you're under our roster. You are a Titan and I am your leader. I order you to come with me to the conference!"

He grabbed her by the wrist, but she turned intangible and slipped her hand through. Her hand glowed and she shot Robin square in the chest, sending him flying across the observation deck.

"And another thing: I now an imposter when I see one, whether or not they are a shape-shifter."

Robin smirked and melted, taking the shape of Madame Rouge.

"What a perceptive little child. Let's see how you go against a fight with Madame Rouge."

She then turned her hand into a mallet and swung it down on Ophelia. The mallet hand went right through her and smashed a hole in the ground with its great force.

"Madame Rouge? How can you have a French name while speaking in a Slavic accent?"

Madame Rouge did not answer but instead continued to swing through her as if the twentieth time will hit her.

"Oh come on!" Ophelia shouted in disgust. "I know you guys don't have ghosts but intangibility should still be a concept to public knowledge."

Ophelia phased down through the floor. Madame Rouge looked around for her when she rose through the floor right in front of her and gave her and uppercut that sent her literally across town.

"Hm, I was aiming for the police station. I _really _need to work on that."

* * *

Madame Rouge's psyche, one of the most bent and warped psyches that she's ever come in contact with, had led her downtown. However she had to do the rest of the tracking the hard way as there were too many people and she was getting sick from sensory overload. She shut off her insight and walked around looking for the rubber woman.

"Let's see, Madame Rouge is associated with the Brotherhood of Evil. They must have sent her after me since she really didn't know much about me. The only reason they would go after me is if they needed all the Titans, whether or not they were official. The only question is what do they want with all the Titans?"

All the screens turned static and the Brain came into view.

"Greetings citizens to the world. The Brotherhood of Evil welcomes you to a event that you shall never forget."

Ophelia heard the unsettled murmurs and screams from the crowd surrounding her. The screen flickered to a large room where all the Titans were strapped onto the walls with force field surrounding the restraints. A large device was set in the middle of the floor of the room.

"Come midnight tonight, a bomb will detonate and destroy a satellite in orbit around the earth. The Titans will be destroyed and the whole world will have the privilege of seeing it live. Enjoy."

A timer appeared in the middle of the screen, showing that the Titans only had three hours to live.

"That just about answers my question." Ophelia said dumbfoundedly.


	6. All For One

The world was in a panic. On all the TVs were the Teen Titans, trapped in a satellite doomed to explode, destroying everything and everyone inside. There were people in tears, there were people in shock, and just about everyone was in fear.

Ophelia was in downtown Evergreen, looking for a woman who impersonated Robin, when she saw the announcement made by the Brain. She didn't know what to make of it. In her world, a troop from one of the space programs would be up there by now and have everyone back on Earth before the bomb went off. But this is not her world. This is a world where super villains try to kill super heroes and somehow make law enforcers unable to stop them. They must have cloaked the satellite and jammed the frequency of any tracker that could locate the satellite. They are doomed unless Ophelia can somehow manage to track it down herself and diffuse the bomb.

Deep in her thought and slightly in shock of this whole situation, she did not notice a black-gloved arm wrap around her like a snake until it forcefully pulled her into an alley. She still hadn't gathered all of her wits until she was pinned to the wall and Madame Rouge's face was two inches away from hers.

"Those poor children," She said with a smile. "Up there all by themselves about to die. You can go join them if you like."

"You won't get away with this," Ophelia said, already regretting the cliché. "The whole world will be after you. Every law enforcement will make it their first priority to take the Brotherhood down."

"You poor, naïve thing. Don't you think we've already thought of that? The bomb and the satellite had been designed and positioned so as the shrapnel will take out every capital around the world. Once it goes off, the entire planet will fall into chaos, and the Brotherhood shall have free reign."

"What about the other superheroes? There must be heroes other than the Titans that are more than willing to foil your plan."

"We took care of them before the Titans. They are safely stashed away in their headquarters, awaiting to be obliterated by hot metal. You are the only meta-human left that we haven't taken care of... yet."

She shaped her free hand into a large, sharp spike, and stabbed at Ophelia's chest... or tried to. Instead she smashed a hole into the wall behind her. Ophelia's eyes were blazing green with rage and grabbed the arm stuck in the wall. With a forceful yank, she flung Madame Rouge to the wall where she painfully smashed through. The hand that gripped Ophelia trailed after it, her body phased through to let it go without her pulling it back. Ophelia landed catlike on the ground and turned towards the hole that Madame Rouge went through.

"Here's what's going to happen, Madame Russe." Ophelia said, her eyes illuminating the whole alleyway in a furious green. "You are going to tell me where the satellite is so I can go over there to save my friends, then you are going to jail where I may or may not leave a good word for you so you can get a chance for parole."

An arm sprang from the wall and grabbed at Ophelia. Instead, Ophelia stepped aside and caught the arms by the wrist. Her eyes momentarily turned blue as she froze the arm all the way up to the elbow. She threw the arm down and let it shattered to pieces on the ground.

"No more of this funny business, tell me where my friends are."

"And what if I tell you?" Madame Rouge said from a fire escape above Ophelia's head. She jumped down, letting the pieces of her arm crawl into her body to be absorbed. Her arm slowly re-grew as she continued.

"The detonator is with the Brain at our headquarters. The moment he sees you on that monitor or picks up your heats signature on the scanner, he'll activate the bomb before you have a chance to reach the Titans."

"Alright, then take me the headquarters. I'll take down the Brain myself and destroy the detonator."

Madame Rouge had finished growing her arm and had now started to chuckle menacingly.

"What's so funny?" Ophelia demanded.

"The whole of the Brotherhood of Evil will be there. Insignificant little you against all of them, even _you_ must see the hilarity of it. It's hilarious that you think that you can beat _me _for that matter."

Madame Rouge swung a punch at Ophelia, but she disappeared on the spot. She looked around until a green electric shock knocked her unconscious. She hit the ground with Ophelia standing over her.

"I can try." she said to the unconscious rubber woman.

Just then she heard a muffled noise coming from Madame Rouge's ear. Ophelia bent down and pulled out her communication earpiece. She held it to her ear to listen in.

"Monsieur Mallah to Madame Rouge, what's taking so long?"

In a panic, Ophelia answered.

"Madame Rouge to Monsieur Mallah," She mimicried with perfection. "I have just dealt with the little brat."

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say that the ghost girl has joined her kin."

"You weren't suppose to kill the girl, Rouge, that was not the orders."

"She saw through my disguise and refused to go. I had to... improvise and had a little too much fun."

"Well now you have to bring over the body, Brain wants a full head count. We can't just assume that they're dead and write them off, that's what happened last time."

"Where should I take her then?"

"Head quarters, of course. The coordinates are in your locater in case you got yourself carried all the way to Bancock. Report immediately or you'll miss the show. Over and out."

The transmission ended. Immediately, something at Madame Rouge's hip started blinking. Carefully, Ophelia reached into her pocket and pulled out the device mentioned. On the tiny screen, a red light blinked on a location in the heart of Rome. _Never been to Rome before, not even my Rome._

* * *

Ophelia went by the Tower to grab her lucky goggles. While there she checked the database to see just whom she was up against. A lot of the information she already knew from skimming it over and talking with the other Titans. The organization was highly dangerous and its goal was to destroy the world (or at least, that's the Brain's goal), they had their own militia of mercenaries and androids under the command of General Immortus, they had bases, estimated to be hundreds, theorized to be hidden all over the globe, and they had a genius leader and head scientist, the Brain.

That didn't really scare Ophelia, what she did find daunting is the number of known members. Madame Rouge had said that everyone was going to be at the headquarters, every malicious meta-human, evil genius inventor, every criminal mastermind, every cold-hearted professional killer, and she will have to face them all. _Maybe I'll need a little help._

She tried to open up communications with the parents at home. The Tower's communication, apparently, was the same as the Titan's portable communicators, as they both were jammed.

_"_Okay," She said aloud, "I think I really need my lucky goggles now."

She went straight over to her room and grabbed her goggles. She shifted to her Ghost Zone form and analyzed herself in the mirror. She was wearing a long cable-knit sweater, leggings, and ugg boots. It was torn to shreds from her fight with Madame Rouge.

"Whoa, look at that scary girl. That fight must have been a lot tougher than I thought, and that was just one of them."

She looked closely at the mirror and saw that there was a box on her bed. She opened it and looked inside. She shrugged.

"If I'm going to have to save this world on my own, then I might as well look the part. Maybe this will get trashed in the fight too."

* * *

At the Brotherhood Headquarters in Rome, all the villains were watching the big screen awaiting the Titan's demise. On a platform below the screen stood the detonator, ready to activate as soon as the timer on the screen hit zero. Right at its side was the Brain, flanked by Monsieur Mallah and General Immortus. They were watching the Titan's struggle in their restraints to no avail. They were quite pleased with themselves and their accomplishment. The Titans had been a thorn in their sides since they rescued the Doom Patrol and foiled their plot of destroying the world with a black hole generator; Even more so when they failed to destroy them in Paris. But now, the Titans have no way of escaping this time, no way of gathering outside help. Everything was well planned out. They had been able to take out all the other superhero alliances that might try to help them, especially that loathe-some Doom Patrol. They have shut down all the systems of every bureau, department, and security in defending the Earth, leaving them to sit at their bases helplessly. And the remaining Titans, or Titan as the case may be, has been carefully dealt with. Everyone and everything on the side of justice has been safely stowed away for their impending doom. They hardly seemed to notice the roar of the crowd below they were so proud.

Finally the Brain spoke.

"Have you spoken with Madame Rouge?" he spoke in his cold mechanical voice to Mallah.

"I have master, she is on her way with the body as we speak. She shouldn't take long."

"Excellent, as the last of their knights fall, we have cleared the board to our triumph. I am quite interested in seeing this one in the flesh. From have been said about her, it would be an quite intriguing to examine a specimen like her, piece by piece."

"You may be right, Master."

Just as they said that the massive doors swung open and a young girl entered. She had white hair and amethyst eyes, her skin was slightly tan, or at least it appeared so compared to her hair. She was wearing a full body suit with a black torso and limbs, a square white collar with a v-neckline and a white choker. She had white gloves that went up to her elbow and white boots that go up to the knee. The suit was completed with a whit pleated skirt and a pair of goggles with red cracked lenses sitting on her head. She looked fragile like a china doll, but her glowing eyes looked threatening.

"I would like to speak with the Brain." She demanded.

"I am here," he responded, the crowd parting to let her see, "What do you wish to speak with me about?"

"I think you know why I'm here, I want you to shut down this whole operation and let my friends go."

At that everyone, excluding the Brain and his colleagues on the platform, started bursting out laughing.

"She has got to be kidding," Immortus murmured to Brain and Mallah. "She is out of her league."

"Foolish child," The Brain said to the girl. "Do you really think you're at a position to demand anything of me?"

"If you refuse to comply willingly," She said without faltering, "than I'm afraid I'll have to use force."

More laughter ensued, louder and harsher than before.

"Are you implying that you have a chance at beating all of us on your own?"

"If I have to, then I will. I'll ask you one more time: let my friends go."

At once, Adonis stepped forward and attacked the girl. He swung a hard punch, but she caught and seemed t be holding it back with ease.

"Fool's rush in." She said.

She grabbed the other arm and pulled to two apart, cracking the suit open and letting the scrawny Adonis hit the ground. With a sidekick, she knocked the boy unconscious and flung the two halves of the suit towards the crowd, knocking out a good amount of the crowd.

She put on her goggles in preparation.

"Whose next?"

* * *

After that it was a blur, they were all rushing in to fight her. She couldn't remember any of it, nor would she want to in retrospect. All the different people and things coming at her at once made her mind swirl with sensory overload as she had to take them down while sensing surprise attacks. She would have gotten a headache when looking back at one second of the battle. She did remember one thing, however, she remembered the added strain of holding back. They were super villains after all, trained and bent to use a hero's powers against them. If they saw her at her full potential, well, doomsday devices could be made on a lot less. In her mind, the less they saw the better. So she fought with less.

One by one they hit the ground without any chance of getting up any time soon. Eventually, all of the Brotherhood, save for the three in the platform, were defeated. Leaving the girl to be the only one standing. Her suit was torn and her body bruised and scraped (the wounds already closing up and healing), she was even out of breath. She stood there with her threatening gaze on the three remaining members, glowing by whatever remaining energy she had left.

"So," She said while trying to catch her breath. "Are you going to let the Titans go, or not?"

"Any excellent performance, if I do say so myself." Said General Immortus to his colleagues.

"Yes, quite a show of endurance." Agreed Monsieur Mallah.

"But alas, all in vain," said the Brain, turning his "body" to the screen. The timer now had ten seconds left in counting. She wasn't going to get to it in time.

"Like the Titans, you fight alone and face defeat. Where you won in your little victory over our members, in saving your friends you fail."

The timer ticked the last few seconds away. Ophelia buckled to her knees and her head sank to let the tears flow.

Five...four...three...two...one.

Suddenly, the timer stopped before it could hit zero. The detonator spat out purple sparks before it collapsed into pieces and died. Immortus and Mallah were in utter shock. If the Brain had a face, than shock and rage would spread across it.

"What just happened?" Mallah replied.

Ophelia laughed, her head pulled up to show her smiling.

"Do you guys really think I would just come in here without a better plan than beating you to a pulp?"

Out of nowhere, another Ophelia appeared by the ruined detonator. She flew past the three men and went up to the original to be absorbed.

"For someone who has nothing to do but think, you didn't think this whole 'destroy the Titans' thing out so thoroughly. It was pretty close, the closest I've ever seen to success of something of this scale. But alas, being close doesn't really cut it, does it? Now, do you wish to surrender now and save us both the energy, or do you want to do this the hard way."

As a response, Monsieur Mallah jumped down from the platform and prepared to fight her. He pounced, and as he did Ophelia materialized a rope and lassoed the intelligent gorilla. She swung him round until she let go and he went flying to the Brain in the hands of the fleeing General Immortus.

Ophelia floated up to the platform and went over to a control panel below the screen. She hit a few keys until she figured out how the program worked. On the screen, the forcefield around the Titans was being shut off and they were released from their restraints.

"Show's over." said Ophelia and with a push of the button, she switched off the screen and turned off the control panel. The ordeal was over. She had won.

Without another word, she collapsed into the ground unconscious.

* * *

Ophelia woke up with an all over body ache. When she tried to turn to her side, she felt like she was weighed down by huge rocks. She had a headache, one of those headaches that made you feel dizzy rather than sore. Piece by piece, she gathered information about her surroundings. It was North Tower. She was laying the bed of the room they gave her. It was daytime, as there was no other light than the sun through the large window that made up the fourth wall. There was a blonde boy with green eyes sitting at a chair by her bedside.

"…Joey….?" She said groggily. Jericho smiled and nodded his head.

_Good morning, Sleepy Head. _He signed.

"…what…what happened?" Against her body's fervent protest, she tried to prop herself up in her bed. An overwhelming wave of vertigo came over her and she started to slink back down. Jericho sprung from his seat to help her up to a sitting position, realigning all the pillows behind her to make it more comfortable for her. Ophelia grabbed the side of her and winced.

"Man, it feels like I got run over by a car."

_You shouldn't exert yourself too much, that fight took a lot out of you._

"Fight….?

_You took down the entire Brotherhood of Evil single-handedly. We found you out cold by the control panel. You saved the world, Phé. More importantly, you saved us._

Ophelia lost whatever color she had when she saw what he said. She remembered, not a lot of it, but she remembered.

"Nobody saw that, right?"

Jericho smiled.  
_No, nobody saw it. We had to use your communicator to find where you were._

Ophelia fell back into her pillows with a sigh of relief.  
"Thank god, that would've been a nightmare. How long have I been out for?"

_Couple of days._

Ophelia groaned.

"Feels like it."

Jericho gave her a sympathetic pat on the head.  
_Just get some rest, you'll feel better in the morning._

Ophelia smiled weakly.

"You're a good friend, Joey. I'm glad I know you."

_Me too._

* * *

The next day, Ophelia woke up to an empty Tower. Out the window she saw a glare coming from somewhere by the shore of the lake, from sunlight reflecting off glass. She didn't bother changing the human way and the white rings crawled up and down her body, changing her pajamas into a tank top and a denim skirt. She phased through the window and flew towards where she saw the glare. She was at the shore of the lake, her bare feet in the water. She turned on her senses and felt the presence of a lot of people just down the shore. She followed it and found, to her surprise, all the Titans, North, West, East, etc., awaiting her for a beach party. There were tables with food, and games, and gifts, and balloons, a large banner hung between two trees the said "Thank You, Ophelia" in big red letters.

"What's all this?" She said in surprise.

Robin went up to Ophelia and handed her a gift.

"We just wanted to show you how much we appreciate having you around as a Titan."

"Everyone called in wanting to thank you for saving their lives," Jinx said "so we thought we'd invite them over to tell, or rather show, you themselves."

Ophelia looked on wide-eyed, her white cheeks flushed.

"I don't know what to say... "

"Think nothing of it friend," Starfire said as she flew over to give Ophelia one of her death hugs. "on my planet we celebrate for occasions like these all the time."

"Right, Blorthsetch, the festival of thankfulness. I think told me about that once. Wait, that doesn't mean I'm going to have to wear that necklace made out of alien teeth, does it?"

Starfire nodded and flew off to retrieve it. Jericho approached Ophelia and offered her a gift. She took it out of his hands so he could speak.

_You were amazing out there. I don't think It's humanly possible to take down the whole Brotherhood like that._

"Thanks, I don't believe it's possible either. That took a lot out of me, I never want to do that again."

_Hopefully you'll never have to. Open you gift_, _I spent a whole day looking for it._

Ophelia opened the box and found a pendant inside. It had an emerald stone of one side, and an amethyst on the other. They were smooth on the outside with facets on the inside, letting the stones twinkle like a starry night. Both stone's were set in pure silver with a silver chain.

_They reminded me of your eyes._

"Joey, this is beautiful."

_It's engraved._

Ophelia looked around the side of the pendant and read the engraving.

_To Ophelia, the most amazing girl I've ever met. -Joseph_

"Oh, Joey, this must have cost you a fortune."

_Two stones set in metal is worth a lot less than saving a human life. And you saved a whole planet. This is the very least I can do to show you my thanks._

Ophelia blushed, she put on the pendant, amethyst side up. She hugged Jericho, which made him blush in return.

"You're welcome, I-"

"Jericho, there you are."

From the crowded chaos of the party emerged a girl no taller than Ophelia herself. She wore a dress with long sleeves and a short skirt and boots that went up to her knees, designed in a pattern similar to crystals. She had honey colored skin that brought out the blue of her eyes and the unnaturally bright pink of her hair, which stuck out like two antennae on her head. She couldn't be no older than Ophelia, no possible way. People thought she looked young, but this girl could be twelve on the dot!

This girl went straight up to Jericho and looped her arm around his. She got up to her tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. A flash went across Ophelia's wide eyes when she saw the kiss, fortunately no one noticed. The girl turned and smiled at Ophelia, innocent as a baby doll. Jericho looked back at Ophelia with a smile, letting the girl's hands slide up his arm to give him freedom to communicate.

_Phé, this is Kole. _He signed, _She's my girlfriend. We've been dating long distance for…_

He turned to Kole.

_What has it been now, a year?_

"A year exactly by next week." She answered cheerfully. She snuggled up to Jericho's arm as if it were her long lost teddy bear.

_And of course, you already know about Ophelia. _He signed to Kole.

"It's nice to met you in the flesh, Ophelia." Kole said, extending a hand for her to shake. "I don't know where to begin to thank you for saving our lives."

She pulled the most happy and convincing smile she could muster as she shook Kole's dainty little hands.

"It's okay… guy," she said in a strained voice. "Anything for my friends…and their…girlfriends."

Kole took notice of the pendent around Ophelia neck and gazed at it curiously, like a little bird would.

"My goodness, Ophelia, that is such a beautiful necklace you have there."

Ophelia looked at it for a moment before she registered what was just said.

"Um, thank you, Joe- I mean Jericho gave it too me." Ophelia's eyes went pale for a moment, "You know, I mean, as a 'thanks for saving the world' kind of gift you give to your buddy…who just saved the world."

Kole giggled as she reached out to inspect Ophelia's pendent, oblivious to the ghost girl's discomfort.

"It's really pretty," she said, "and it goes well with your eyes. My Jericho always picks the best gifts, even if he never gives me any jewelry."

_Why would I give a jewel to the most beautiful diamond in the world._ He signed. He gave her a kiss on her head before resting his on hers.

"Oh you," Kole giggled.

_Oh gag!_ Ophelia thought.

"Well, I guess I should just leave you two alone." Ophelia said as she backed away slowly. "This must be the few times you ever get to see each other, after all. And I have a lot of people to meet and everything."

They seemed to have forgotten she saw there, as they made no effort to show that they heard her.

"Okay, I'll just go now bye." Ophelia said hastily before she left.

She stopped for a moment and looked down at the pendent, seeing the many purple reflections of herself in the jewel.

"He has a girlfriend." She whispered to herself. "So what? You've got plenty of friends in relationships, no big deal."

Despite all her reasoning, she couldn't help but feel something in her shatter.

* * *

The numerous screens played over and over various parts of the girl's fight with the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood didn't notice their hideout was bugged, courtesy of a few of his informants and employees within the organization. He had seen the footage too many times to keep count and still could not believe it. That one scrawny little girl managed to take down a whole organization of ruthless criminals single-handedly. He was utterly taken back and rather impressed. She would definitely be a challenge. It would be a reflection of his skill, being able to manipulate, beat down, and finally destroy the girl in the slowest and most painful way imaginable. He could just tell he was going to enjoy it.

An instant message came up on the center screen. It was anonymous but he already knew who it was. He opened it and read the message.

_You watching her take down the Brotherhood of Evil?_

His eye widened in surprise.

_Are you?_

_You're not the only one with resources to illegally spy on other people._

He shrugged. He truly wasn't, he was just the only one who could do it without the subject ever being aware of it.

_I have to admit, she's one of the best I've ever seen._

_I've seen her in combat before, she was holding back._

_Really?_

_She must have been afraid of showing too much of her power. Poor girl has always been afraid to live up to her potential._

He read this while at the same time looking at the other screens displaying the fight. If this wasn't her full out, than what was? Destroying her would be the highlight of his career as a criminal mastermind.

_The partnership you offered_

_What about it?_

_What's exactly the trade?_

_You devise the plan and design the machinery. I share my information about her and fund the operation. _

_What's in it for me exactly?_

_You get to make her suffer, and I watch as I kill her when the time comes ._

This made him smile under his mask. This man was so willing to see this girl destroyed, he didn't know who she would end up with to do it. That worked perfectly well for him.

_You have yourself a deal._

_Excellent, I'll send you her stats and bio data immediately so you can get started._

The chat ended, he continued to watch the fight unfold. Now that he looks at it, there did seem to be a lot of restraint in her techniques. He could imagine the amount of physical strain it took to keep up that restraint in a fight so long. She was good, but she has a lot to learn. He sat there and watched the white haired girl while devising plans to destroy her, every one more sinister, more painful, and more satisfying than the last.


End file.
